As Legend Tells It
by Kristal
Summary: BTVS/HP. Faith/Charlie. With plaguing thoughts of ‘What Ifs,’ Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll find them again- or at least one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**As ****Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

**Notes:** Here is the first chapter of my first really long fic- at least that is what it plans to be. I currently have 70 loose-leaf pages written that equals about 7 or 8 chapters. (Although I lost a few pages, so I have to find them or rewrite them… hopefully the prior.) At 70 pages, I'm stuck with what to happen. I am trying to figure out if I want to follow the 5th book or create a separate plot. What are all your thoughts? I need inspiration! If someone is amazing with plot bunnies and that person wants to read all that I have written so far to help me figure out what to do- let me know! Or randomly shout out ideas to help inspire me!

----------

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Once Upon A Time**

Midnight approached the old stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The night time sky was blackened, without a single ounce of light illuminating from the moon, completely covered over by layers of seemingly translucent clouds. Loud wails came from the thick brush of the Forbidden Forest and echoed over the hills of white. Together, without even mentioning the lack of awake and alert students left behind for Christmas break, the two factors easily masked the strange visit by a large, dark dog.

Complete knowledge of the castle made the task of reaching the old headmaster's office almost too easy. The large dog sat patiently, transfixed by the gargoyle, who was continuously dropping his head to his right as if wishing for sleep. The dog simply waited undistracted until finely a chime sounded throughout the castle alerting all residents to the break of a new day.

The sound of the chime pulled the dog out of its trance and he approached the gargoyle as it awoke. The gargoyle slid to the side allowing the dog to walk briskly through and up the spiral stair case that waited just behind where the gargoyle stood. The dog reached the top of the staircase to find himself behind a large door leading to the beloved headmaster's office.

The dog raised a paw and brought it loudly against the door as if a human knocking on the wood. As strange as this may have seemed, stranger events would only follow this day. The dog's knock did just the trick as the door opened welcomingly by an old man. The old man wore a long night gown and a matching night cap embellished with stars and moons. On his feet, he wore very similar slippers with shooting stars flying from one side of the shoe to the other as he walked.

"Hello my dear boy, come, come. You seemed to be quite impatient when I last spoke to you." Dumbledore stepped aside. He walked backwards to his own chair behind his much cluttered mahogany desk.

The dog stepped inside the treasure box office that the headmaster dearly adored. Kicking the door closed with one of his hind legs, the dog scanned the office as if testing to see that it was a safe environment. After nodding his large, dark head in approval, the dog began twitching and changing color and shape. Legs and arms turned first, starting from the tips to the center, the body of the said dog completely morphed into a shabby and tired looking man.

The man nodded his head at Dumbledore in a greeting gesture, "Albus."

Dumbledore returned the nod, not letting his weariness and anticipation show through. "Lemon drop, Sirius?" He carefully slid a beautiful elfish bowl toward the disheveled man.

The man shook his head almost as if offended by the gesture. Sirius quickly covered his annoyance speaking with such hope and persistence in his voice, "Dumbledore, you told me when I first came back…."

Dumbledore held one of his hands up to silence him and obediently his old student obliged his request. "Sirius, as I said before, you will only receive answers truthfully if you yearn for such. You must want to know and need to know and must be able to accept the facts that I provide."

Sirius waved this away knowing full well what he wanted, he needed to know. The man nodded slowly adding a whisper so soft that it was barely audible, "Yes, Dumbledore, I know."

The elderly wizard gazed deep into the large, emotional grey eyes of the other. He searched the strength, reason, and hope. Dumbledore then closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Sirius, my boy, it will be for the best if you sit while I tell you everything."

Sirius noted the strong voice coming from Dumbledore and he wisely sat in the comfy chair directly across from the headmaster. "I need to hear it from you. What happened to them? I am ready for what ever you have to tell me."

A sad sigh escaped Dumbledore's mouth. Sirius looked at him with sad, but encouraging eyes bracing him self for all the horrible scenarios that had come to him since he had come back. He had been nervous then of knowing. Remus had refused to tell him of his beloved wide and daughters. Now, after almost two years of not knowing and protecting his godson, he needed the truth. He needed to learn what he wished to all gods was not true. But as he sat there watching the silent Dumbledore, he almost preferred to walk away ignorant than to find out.

Dumbledore's head slowly rose and looked at him with his clear blue eyes, the sparkle that typically resided in them gone. "You need to know that I tried, that I would have done anything for the three of them. Valencia was everything to me." Dumbledore closed his eyes, his body shaking softly. Sirius noted Dumbledore's use of past tense and his face was etched in sorrow and begging, he begged for what Dumbledore was starting to say was not true. "My daughter loved you oh so much. She never once believed that you turned to Voldemort, never. But too many others did." His eyes swelled with tears, but he continued with the story, "Valencia was…," Dumbledore took a deep breath before changing his words. "Losing you, she… she couldn't bear it anymore. And I found out from a distressed seven-year-old that her mother was dead."

At the single word, both grown men broke. Dumbledore shook silently with tears falling down his old face and into his long, white beard. Sirius stood abruptly shaking his head. "No, no, NO!" He brought his hands to his forehead and tilted his head back letting out a painful cry.

Dumbledore quickly scolded him, "Sirius, you must not be caught, try to be as quiet as possible… please."

Sirius looked at him, tears forming a river down his face. "Next? What happened to them? What happened to my girls?"

Dumbledore brought his pale and bony hand up to his face and wiped away a few tears, before continuing the sorrowful tale, "Elita, oh Elita, she had the hardest of times. In only but a year did she lose her father and mother…"

"She didn't lose me! I'm…" Sirius let out angrily.

"I know Sirius, but you were never to come back, and that little girl was never to see you again for all she knew. Through such pain, she protected her younger sister, through it all. Eli tried everything to make Reina smile. And Reina did just that… only her sister did not. It seemed impossible for Eli to smile again." Dumbledore rose from his seat standing up weakly and approaching the large basin of silvery liquid and traced a hand gently over it. "They came to live with me here in the castle; I couldn't bear to see them go to your mother."

"Thank god you had enough sense to do that." Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow and Sirius quickly muffled, "Sorry."

"It took an entire year before I saw a single smile on your little girl's face. Reina seemed to have erased her memories, for only a two-year-old, it wasn't hard. And it may have been for the better," Dumbledore voiced sadly. "Elita, however, had completely erased everything else: happiness, humor, fun."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. How? How could his sweet, happy child not smile for an entire year? How could his child turn cold like the rest of his family? No, he decided. His daughter could never have been like his family. No.

And then he noticed hi own word choice in his thoughts. Past tense. As if they were gone, just like their mother. "No!"

Dumbledore looked at the man, startled by his sudden outburst. "Excuse me?"

Sirius quickly offered a simple apology before nervously encouraging Dumbledore on.

"As I said, it took poor Eli a year to finally smile. And that smile…" Dumbledore smiled broadly a twinkle coming to his eye once more. He looked down into the silver liquid in pleasant memory. "That smile was the greatest smile." He paused again, letting some soft of smile trace on Sirius' lips. "It was Severus that actually cracked her. She was out in the corridors at night, obviously not to my knowledge. But nonetheless, Severus caught her wandering about and brought back to me this beautiful, grinning child. I never knew what happened. I still don't in fact. It was almost as if a spell had just been completely lifted from her."

Under his breath, Sirius couldn't resist muffling, "It probably was, greasy git probably…" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him, the second time that night.

"After that, Eli became much more active and almost became the eight-year-old she should have been…. That was until 1983." Dumbledore sighed and Sirius looked at him curiously, obviously oblivious as to what happened that year. "Professor Collins retired the year before and I desperately needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. A younger woman came to me meeting plenty requirements, having completed her schooling at Hogwarts, only a few years after you, and having gone through plenty of field work using defensive tactics. I swore I researched her thoroughly as I do all my professors. But, I must admit, not well enough to know what secret that drew her and my granddaughter together."

Sirius looked confused. With a questioning expression on his face, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore looked at him wishing to spare the man more pain. But he knew that although each word would bring him more pain, possibly at the very end, there may still be some hope. "Professor Darby instantly formed a bond with young Eli and they often met in an old classroom that Darby occasionally used in her lessons. She told me that Elita merely wanted someone to talk to who didn't know anything about her. How very wrong of me to have believed her. Marie Darby was sent to Hogwarts, Sirius. She was sent to train your young daughter."

It was only then that Sirius doubted him. Training his daughter? Now what on earth would she need training for? He could answer that himself. Nothing. His nine-year-old daughter didn't need training in anything.

Dumbledore paused waiting to see if Sirius would question him. When he stayed silent, Dumbledore continued, "I didn't figure out what their meetings were about until finally the day came when Faith, she had picked up using her middle name when she first began classes here, turned sixteen. That night I learned something I thought to be mythological was real." Dumbledore paused and walked slowly back to his chair. Sitting down, his voice became painful and quiet, "It was also the last time I saw my two granddaughters."

Sirius immediately shook his head. "No! No! You can't do that to me! You can't take my daughters too!" A sob escaped his lips and for the second time that night, Sirius allowed tears to fall that hadn't been shed for over a dozen years.

Dumbledore watched in sadness, remembering he had felt almost the same that night. How could his parents, his sister, his wife, his friends, his daughter, and now his granddaughters all be taken from him? How? But Dumbledore knew it did not matter how, fore they would still be gone when he stopped pondering that question.

Dumbledore looked at the worn and rugged man and sighed sadly. "At the end of her fifth year and all throughout the summer, I came to see that Faith was sneaking out at night. She would then come back to her rooms early the next morning exhausted. I thought she was perhaps sneaking off to see some boy, Charlie Weasley in fact. The two had been in quite a serious relationship, I just believed that they…."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Sirius cut him off, his tears replaced with disbelief. "You just let my little girl go out with some boy? And Charlie Weasley? Hmptf!"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I do believe if I had not kept Valencia at home, you two would never have gotten to where you two were and never would have had Elita. Although it would not have been so bad if you at least waited to become further intimate until after graduating. I would have slept a lot easier at night without an infant wailing as to let her mummy and daddy rest for their next day classes." Sirius shrank in his chair. Dumbledore gave him a knowing wink before restarting where he had been cut off. "As I was saying, I just believed Faith and Charlie to be meeting up. I was oblivious to reality. I was too ignorant to not see the truth soon after it started. But alas, I didn't find out for a few more months, a few weeks after her sixth year on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. I found that our young Elita was destined for things even I have not faced. Our Elita was called."

"Called for?" questioned the curious man, who listened intently at what he already knew was the last night of his daughters.

"Called to be the slayer."

Sirius leaned forward in his seat trying to remember why the term sounded so familiar. It suddenly came to him and he blurted out, "But we were taught that slayers were simply muggle fairy tales."

"Yes, yes, but alas, no. Slayers are real. Vampire Slayers have been around since the beginning of time and the Watchers' Council covered their tracks quite wisely. Wise enough that even us in the magical world did not know they were real."

"But, if… if Elita was a slayer, she would have faced off against vampires, demons…" Sirius stumbled on his words not wanting to believe his daughter had been forced to live a life like that.

Dumbledore ignored Sirius and could only carry on. "She went out that night as always… little did I know that her little sister had followed her knowing full well what her sister was up to. They went out and never came back. We searched and searched and found no trace, no body. They were just gone. Professor Darby finally told me the truth that night. I only wished that this woman were to be pulling my leg. But no, as she spoke the more realistic it was. Oh, my poor, sweet granddaughters…" Dumbledore's words drifted away into the heavy air.

Sirius remained silent. He did not know what to do with all of this. He had suspected. He had even come to terms with his suspicions. But now, he actually said it. His words were the truth, the fact that his wife and his daughters were dead. No, Sirius thought, he did not say that. He had said their bodies were never found. "Dumbledore," He hopefully began, "Their bodies…"

Dumbledore nodded knowing Sirius would eventually catch on. "Yes, yes. We never found their bodies. But our Professor Darby explained of vampires and stacking them leads to them turning to dust. Our hopes diminished…. But I kept alert to any news pertaining to them. And I finally found some. Only a few months ago actually, not too long after you broke out of Azkaban."

Sirius's eyes tuned to him eager for the news. His daughters, they may be alive. He may get to see them again. His sweet Reina and his mischievous Elita, he would do anything to hold them in his arms.

Dumbledore had paused to watch the man react. He wanted to give him some form of hope, some form of happiness until he stripped it once more. "I told you at the beginning, I would tell you anything you truly wanted to know. I need to know if you truly want to know what comes next." Before Sirius could answer, he continued, "I discovered disturbing news and a part of me wished to never have found it. This news may ruin all your images of your child. Sirius, you could walk away now and remember your beautiful children with my wonderful daughter. Or you can choose to stay. Choices are difficult Sirius. Think."

Sirius made no intention of moving. Sirius seemed set to know. He needed to know. He had already learned devastating things, there was no turning back now.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "As you wish. A few months ago, I received the news. It was, probably much to your dislike, Severus that brought me the muggle news paper that he had stumbled upon while on an assignment." Sirius let out a small growl at the name of Severus Snape and he could only bite his tongue as to not say anything more. Dumbledore, of course, ignored this and went on, "I read through it, saw the picture, and knew I was seeing my granddaughter, all grown up." Dumbledore paused just letting her mere picture be remembered. He just wanted to see her lovely face and her beautiful hair, not the black lines and measurements behind her or the black slate in her hands. No. "Sirius, there is no easy way for me to say this…"

"Just say it," Sirius told him already tense in preparation for what he caught on to be bad news yet again. Did no good come from anything in his life?

Dumbledore fumbled with a folded piece of paper in his hands. "Your daughter, Sirius…" He stopped and tried to better phrase his words, "Sirius, the paper declared this woman, who goes only by the name of Faith, is a wanted murderer." He paused, watching the frozen Sirius. "She had served almost three years in an Untied States maximum security prison for two separate murders. And then she escaped." Dumbledore stopped here. He could go no further into it himself knowing this already. He couldn't imagine the overload that Sirius must be feeling.

Sirius, himself, was still frozen in the same posture as several minutes ago. "Sirius, you should go home and rest now. I believe I may have shared with you too much for one night." Sirius did not move, even as Dumbledore rose from his chair leaving an unfolded newspaper upon on his desk. Dumbledore walked around the desk and softly placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my son." With that, Dumbledore excited to his own chamber through a small doorway behind his desk.

Sirius stayed there unbelieving for what seemed like hours. He couldn't remember his thoughts but he knew that he needed to find her. He needed to know the truth from her about herself… and about her younger sister.

Little did Sirius know, at the same time Sirius was leaving the grand castle with the newspaper carried in his mouth, his daughter was on her way to London on a one-way redeye flight from Cleveland, Ohio aiding in the transport of three newbie slayers to the new Watchers' Council.

-----------

**Notes:** Please review and make me happy!

Suggestions with where to go, overall plot stuff, happy ending, crazy ideas, fun quotes, etc wanted in the story- let me know and hopefully I'll be spurred to write more! I love audience participation!

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them. 

----------

**CHAPTER TWO**

**In a Land Far Away**

The pilot of British Airlines commercial plane flight 731 finally spotted the large, crowded city of London. His co-pilot flipped on the seat-belt sign and nodded to a flight attendant who had just popped her head in the cabin. She flashed her teeth at him in a wide smile and closed the cabin door once again.

The flight attendant went to her post and picked up the intercom speaker. She flipped on the speakers button and spoke slowly and sweetly, "Attention passengers of flight 731, we have arrived in London, England and have begun descending. Local time is 9:32 am and the forecast for today is predicted to be cloudy with scattered showers. Please keep your seat-belts fastened until the seat-belt sign has been turned off and we have reached a complete stop. Thank you for flying British Airlines flight 731."

A few seats back in the business class, thanks to the new Watchers' Council set up by Giles, Faith groaned and muttered a sarcastic "Thank you" under her breath. She had been sitting on this plane for eight hours and had only gotten a couple hours of sleep because of the two giggling newbie slayers behind her. Throughout the flight, Faith had threatening told them to shut up, but moments later they would start up again. Faith finally gave in not wanting to draw herself any attention and blasted her iPod in her ears and let sleep take her.

Now Faith simply wanted off the plane, she didn't' care that she would be stepping onto English soil, soil she had not stepped on for about five years. And under Giles' strict order, she had to be the one who brought the three slayers to council headquarters. Anna and Laura were the two behind her, identical twin sisters from an upper class New York family. Lu, the young slayer sitting in the seat directly next to Faith, was a shy, sweet preteen from a bordering town between Texas and Mexico. With these three and no adult partners, Faith was at a loss to why it was her that drew the short straw.

Finally, the light flashed on and Faith jumped from her seat to grab her carry on bags and got off. The three teenagers followed their leader quickly afraid if they stalled too long she would leave without them. Of course, they were right in this assumption and Faith started walking without a glimpse to see if she was being followed.

Faith glided through passengers and pushed her way out the hatch. She breathed a deep breath before making her way through customs and then through the crowds of Heathrow Airport. She made her way expertly to the train station connected with the building. Anna, Laura, and Lu quickly went after her, finally catching up with her.

The dark-haired slayer stood in front of the train doors with four tickets. "Welcome to London. Let's go. Giles is a' waitin' for us and I totally need to crash, so move it." Faith ordered and jumped on the train.

The three obediently followed yet again. Faith sat down on a seat and closed her eyes. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was completely overwhelmed with being back in England and even worse, Faith felt completely terrified of being home again.

Faith took a few long, deep breaths before opening her dark eyes as the train picked up new people. Faith brought her eyes up and spotted a bushy haired teenage girl walk in with whom she would assume to be her parents. The family sat across from them and Faith saw the girl closely following the conversation between the blond-haired twins.

"Well as long as a Tinsu demon doesn't attack me ever again, I'll be perfectly fine!" Anna joked with her sister. To emphasis her point, she facially characterized her feelings of disgust and violently shook as if to free herself from the nauseating creature.

"Oh it was soooo disgusting! The goo completely ruined one of my favorite outfits; you know the one with the cute pink top and jean skirt. And I couldn't…" Laura's thought was cut off by a loud, very fake cough from Lu.

Four sets of eyes turned to look at the small, assumingly Hispanic girl who had been quiet and still since sitting down in her seat. She simply tilted her tan head of thick, dark brown hair in the strange girl's direction. The girl quickly looked away obviously embarrassed of being caught.

Faith gave a small smile wondering what the girl was thinking. But the look on her face was not of confusion or thoughts of their insanity. The girl's face had a look of shock and curiosity. Faith knew by that look that the girl was not unfamiliar with the magical realm of demons and magic. In fact, Faith could easily believe with her strong aura, she was slightly magical herself.

Under her breath, Faith muttered, "Home sweet home, magic and all."

The twins did not pick her words up. They were too focused with chatting to each other, replacing the word demon with Prada and the word vampire with Gucci, obviously having done this before. Lu and the other girl, however, heard her clearly and both glanced secretly at her.

Faith noted this too and rolled her eyes before standing up. "Here's our stop. Follow the leader." Faith nodded her head in the random girl's direction. The girl only blushed before turning back to a book she had brought along.

When off the train and on the streets, Lu spoke softly. "Did you see what she was reading?" The twins looked at her confused and Faith shook her head. "She was reading Hogwarts: A History. From my readings, Hogwarts is one of about eighteen schools to train witches and wizards worldwide."

Faith heard her words and instantly wanted to run. She shouldn't be back here. She shouldn't be so close to the ministry, the Leaky Cauldron, Kings Cross Station, anything! Soon, these thoughts became too much and Faith broke out in a run. Her face filled with terror as she remember her family, her friends, Hogwarts, Charlie, and all the death that had surrounded her even at a young age.

Lu had seen the change on Faith's face when she heard the school's name. She had seen her facial features turn to wild fear. Lu looked down, guilty of having mentioned it.

Laura groaned when she saw Faith disappear into the crowds. "Arg! Why did we get stuck with psycho slayer? Now we'll never get to headquarters!"

Lu rolled her eyes having been paying attention to their surroundings then entire time. "It's right there, Laura." Lu informed stepping ahead and leading them to a building ahead.

Laura looked sheepish and let out a small "oh." Her sister gave a small glare in the younger girl's direction. Anna then grabbed a hold of Laura's hand and pulled her through the door.

Inside was a typical looking waiting room decor. Sitting chairs line two walls and a coffee table with magazines on the top sat in front of them. Past the chairs, a nice counter sat with a pretty, young woman behind it typing on a computer.

Why Lu, Anna, and Laura approached the desk, the woman raised her head. "May I help you?" She asked politely with a thick Scottish accent.

Anna instantly started to reply, "Hi, is this the Wat…"

Lu quickly stopped her from finishing this. She didn't want to have to explain what the Watchers' Council was to a random person if this as not it. "We have a meeting with Rupert Giles, does he work here?" She asked sweetly, her Spanish accent noticeable on a few words.

The woman behind the desk grinned. "Welcome to the Watchers' Council aka Slayer Central! I'm Rachel Carlyle, follow me, I'll show you to Giles! Are you the three from Cleveland Academy?"

"Yeah we are," Lu answered short and quick.

Rachel only needed that confirmation before going into graphic detail of the demons that she had recently defeated. Rachel led them through a set of doors and through a hall way back to a bunch of offices. "These are for some of the council… though most are empty. Giles's office is further back," She informed before going back to her story about a demon that connected with people though the television.

Anna and Laura attempted to share their own stories but Rachel was only interested in sharing her own. Lu walked quickly beside them, listening intently to Rachel's words while taking in all the details of her surroundings. Multi-tasking already, Lu also began to wonder of Faith. She was curious to Faith's fearful expression and sudden departure.

Lu's thoughts were cut off when the four young slayers entered a large room finished into an amazing gym. A large variety of expensive equipment were scattered around on one side of the gym, while on the other side was nothing but mats. She assumed this side was for paring off and learning defensive tactics. It was similar to the gym at Cleveland, but much bigger with a much larger collection of armory lining the far wall on the mat side. The twins let out a pleasant gasp and Lu simply smiled thinking of all the activities she could use the equipment and weapons for.

"This is our largest gym. We have two smaller ones for personal training with your individual watcher, if you're good enough to get a watcher that is. The gym also separates the building from the regular offices and living quarters, those are on the upper floors, and from Slayer Central. That includes the gyms, library, some more important offices, classrooms, and some random things." With this said, Rachel pushed the awed girls forward.

Rachel walked through a set of double doors and made a sharp turn to climb a flight of stairs. The three American slayers followed her already accustomed to her fast pace, although the three admitted the pace was quite slow as compared to their previous leader. Rachel stepped off the stairs on the second level. Here, the four stepped into a beautiful library.

It was Lu this time who let out a loud gasp, as she stood wide-eyed gawking at the large collection. Anna and Laura rolled their eyes, their interest much more focused to shopping and showing off their skills.

Rachel continued walking through the library to a back corned where an office was could be seen through glass windows. A graying haired man sat at a desk through the glass. His attention was entirely distracted by an array if books and loose-lead papers that hid the desktop from site.

"Yes, you'll find no large collection of books on vamps, demons, slayers, prophecies, and Anne Rice, anywhere else! Giles is such a book nut and brings in plenty new ones daily... hence his office being in here," Rachel stated rolling her eyes, Rachel was, much like the twins, more keen to let others do the reading while she did the slaying. Rachel reached forward and knocked on the door.

The grey-haired man immediately looked up from his readings. His face was weary and worry lines were evident on his features. All three newcomers could see his experience of the supernatural in his eyes, features, and pose. Giles rose from his seat and walked to the door, opened it, and walked out to greet them. He assumed them to be the three he had contacted Cleveland about sending over. However, he was quite worried that the forth member he was expecting was not with them.

"Laura and Anna Cooper and Luisa Mariana De Luca, I presume?" Giles greeted holding his hand out for them. The girls nodded and shook his hand. Giles scanned the room once more searching for the brown-haired slayer. "Where is Faith?" He asked, his face filled with confusion.

Laura jumped in to answer, "She like totally flipped at something and completely split!"

"Not split like literally, that would have been seriously disgusting! She split as in she ran like the psycho slayer she is and left us to fend for ourselves in this crazy city of Brits!" Anna continued off her sister.

Lu rolled her eyes at the two describing the events that had occurred just a short while ago. But she chose to stay silent and let them do the explaining.

"I see," Giles said removing his glasses and wiping them with a cloth he had pulled from his pocket.

"Mr. Giles, did you require me for anything else or can I go back to the desk?" Rachel asked politely, her tone reverting back to how it was when they had first stepped into the building.

The middle-aged man looked over the three newly arrived slayers. "Yes Rachel, would you please bring these three to the new dorm set up for them. I will talk to them later about their new locations and watchers. For now, I have some researching to do."

Rachel nodded. "Of course." She turned around and the three slayers groaned having to follow her back the way they had just come.

Giles thought for a moment before calling to her, "And Rachel, please inform me right away if a woman by the name of Faith comes in."

"Will do!" She smiled at Giles before looking at the three others. "Let's go."

----------

**Notes:** Please review and make me happy!

Sadly, I only got a couple reviews for it… I had hoped it would be more popular. I liked it:P

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Two Worlds Existed **

The sun slowly rose above the rooftops; however, the darkness of the night was far from gone because of the dark clouds and heavy rains. Puddles of water streamed down the paved streets. Only a black dog dared to venture out and walk unsheltered in the early morning.

The dog slowly advanced on an empty space between houses 12 and 14. The neighbors living on Grimmuald Street had found the missing number peculiar, but little anyone gave it much though after their initial realization. Except an old woman who lived at number 9. Little people paid her any attention either. However, this story is not about her, as the only one out that morning was simply the curious black dog.

The dog sniffed around the area and raised his leg over a small bush. It was at this time another black dog popped into view only a few feet from the other. The new dog seemed to roll his large grey eyes and started to growl. The smaller dog turned instantly to see the large dog that had just appeared. The dog let out a startled yelp and brought its leg down swiftly before dashing off.

Sirius Black yet again rolled his eyes as his dog form morphed into that of a human. The drenched man removed a newspaper clipping from his mouth before stepping forward and into house number 13. To anyone who had been watching, the man seemed to walk up an invisible set of steps before disappearing into thin air.

Safely inside his house, Sirius dripped on the floor and sobbed. His body shook violently and his breaths came in loud, heavy gasps trying to bring air into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning. He was sinking in the water and couldn't kick up. Dark water was filling him, his heart was being crushed, and his soul seemed to be ripped from him. Sirius Black swore this feeling was worse than all his years in Azkaban.

Remus Lupin had been sitting in the kitchen with a cup of steaming black tea. He had simply enjoyed sitting in the silence that would be gone by tonight. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione would be arriving later that day and staying until the end of Christmas break. Maybe, Remus thought, having Harry around would help Sirius get out of the dark place that he seemed to be in recently.

Thinking of Sirius, Remus wondered where his friend had gone. He had watched him disappear late last night and had waken up early this morning to see that he was still not home. This unsettled Remus and he hoped that Sirius hadn't gotten caught.

Of course, when the door opened and loud sobs echoed through the old Victorian styled house, Remus' thoughts ceased and he rushed to the doorway. He watched his friend fall and slowly advanced to him. He knelt beside him and lifted his hand to place it on his friend's shoulder.

Remus remained quiet and Sirius finally controlled himself to look up at his last remaining best friend. His sad, teary eyes searched his friend's face letting his thoughts manipulate him. His eyes turned angry and cold. "You! You were supposed to protect them! You were supposed to keep them safe, keep them happy, keep them… keep them alive…" Sirius brought his hands to his mouth and his eyes widened. It all was fact now. He said it out loud. He admitted it. They were dead… or at least one of them was. His beautiful wife, his poor beautiful wife was dead.

Remus kept silent but guilt etched his features. He had blamed himself for not watching over his best friend's wife and daughters. Little Reina had been his goddaughter and he had failed her. He had watched them grow. He had been there only a day before Valencia had died. He blamed himself for not being there. It had been a shock. He never thought that his sad goodbye would be his last to the sweet and happy Valencia Black. And now that Sirius was blaming him, he could not bring himself to say that it wasn't his fault.

Sirius looked up at his friend, horror written on his face. "I didn't mean that… I…" Sirius stuttered trying to explain himself.

But Remus shook his head and cut him off, "S'alright Padfoot. I should have been around to watch over them. But Voldemort was gone. I didn't think anything else would happen to them." Remus talked quietly, his guilt showing through.

Sirius too shook his head. The two best friends sat in the dark hallway and tried to comfort one another. The two tried to pretend that everything was alright, that everything was going to be alright. Hours went by with the two just sitting there lost in memories and angst.

Sirius finally glanced up at the old, glass clock that struck twelve. Sirius sighed and rose from his spot on the ground. He was alright for now, exhausted, but alright. He could swim to the surface and tread water. He could breath. At least for now. Sirius looked down at his friend, so very thankful to have him still here. He offered him his hand.

Remus smiled softly at Sirius and took his outstretched arm. Sirius pulled and brought him to his feet. Remus brought his emotionally exhausted friend into a brotherly hug. Sirius hugged his friend back and then pushed back to look at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled Mooney," Sirius apologized sincerely. "It wasn't your fault."

Remus nodded, accepting his apology, but added, "I know, but I will always be sorry I couldn't save them… or Lily and James." Remus paused momentarily. He looked at his friend and let a small smile fall into place on his face. "But we still have Eli to find and Harry to protect. And maybe, we'll have little Rei back too."

Sirius smiled hopefully back. "Maybe."

Remus let his friend go and looked at the clock. His eyes widened and he became frantic. "It's already half-past! Molly, Arthur, and the children will be here in only a few moments!"

Sirius grinned at the anxious man. His face turned back to how it was in a mere matter of seconds. "Just one last thing, Remus, please?"

Remus noted his given name and turned toward him seriously. "Of course."

Sirius cast his eyes to the cold, wooden floor and asked weakly, "Where is she buried? I want to visit her tonight… after everyone is asleep of course…"

"Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you."

The two friends separated ways. Sirius ascended the dark stair case, his goal to reach his bedroom and ponder how to find Elita and maybe get some much needed sleep. Remus watched the weary figure disappear into the darkness. He then turned on his heels and headed into the kitchen. He hoped to tidy up before Molly and crew arrived. He knew that if he didn't she would be fussing over the two of them again.

Remus had little luck however. As he was nearly half-way finished disposing of expired substances in the food cabinets, he heard a few voices coming from the adjoining room. He knew instantly that within only a few moments, the Weasley clan and Harry Potter would be filing into the kitchen without a second thought. Remus performed a quick spell hoping that it would at least make the kitchen seem half-decent. Remus nodded pleased with the little spell before entering the now filled lounge.

Molly Weasley immediately stepped forward and brought Remus Lupin into a warm hug. She smiled brightly at him, the grin brought out perfectly by her rosy completion and short, bouncy red hair. "Happy Christmas, Remus!"

Remus returned the smile to the sweet, motherly woman. "Happy Christmas to you too, Molly, and to the rest of you also!" Remus nodded to the eight others in the room. Seven in the room bore the trademark red hair of the Weasley gene pool. The last bore almost perfect resemblance to his own father: dark brown sloppy hair, glasses, and slim but strong features. "Hello Harry," Remus greeted warmly.

"Remus!" Harry stepped forward and hugged him one-armed. Harry had to admit how much he loved seeing his father's best friends.

Molly smiled before turning to the rest of the children, well to the rest of her children, whether adult or teenager. "Now grab you trunks and go to your rooms. Remember Ginny, Hermione will arrive later this evening so make sure she has enough space for her belongings too." Molly shooed her children out with their luggage. She turned to Harry, "Take your time, dear, I can have Ron bring up your stuff as well."

Harry turned to Remus and smiled apologetically, not wanting to have Molly order Ron to bring his trunk up along with his own. He then grabbed his trunk and turned to Molly, "S'alright, Mrs. Weasley, I can bring it up now." Harry exited after Ron and made his way to the room the two normally shared.

Inside, the two began to throw their belongings from their trunks to any open space they saw fit. After they were completely satisfied with the mess they had created, they took a seat on their beds facing each other across the sea of clothes, books, and other miscellaneous objects.

"So are you going to be telling Sirius 'bout you dreams?" Ron asked curiously. He knew that Harry had not made up his mind on the question. But Ron still felt inclined to ask, had something… everything to do with him playing his best mate, well best male mate.

Several hours later, and after the arrival of Hermione, who had sent the early part of Christmas break with her own family, the golden trio had concluded that if Harry trusted any adult, it would be his godfather. The two boys then shared their time from the previous week and Hermione in turn shared hers. Included, in her telling was the odd experience earlier that day on the train to Grimmauld Palace. The three indeed said how odd that was. It was at this time that Molly called everyone down to dinner.

A stampede of people came stumbling down the stairs. Inside the kitchen, eleven people sat around a dark table. The younger occupants sat on the far side of the table nearest to the door. The elder occupants sat on the other side nearest to the kitchen, where Molly would occasionally dash to in case anything had run low.

Harry looked to the other end of the table and noticed Sirius was missing. As soon as he opened his mouth to ask, Sirius came down the stairs and into the room with a smile on his face. He immediately stepped to Harry. "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

Harry grinned and stood up to embrace his godfather. Sirius let him go and made his way down to a seat in between Remus and Charlie Weasley. He sat down and looked Charlie up and down wondering as to the relationship the man had had with his oldest daughter.

"Charlie,' Sirius greeted the tall, red-headed, freckled-faced man.

Charlie turned to Sirius when he sat down. He now noticed the knowing and threatening tone of voice the older man had when he had said his name. "Hello Sirius," Charlie greeted, question evident in his words.

Sirius continued to look Charlie over. Charlie began to grow nervous under the man's gaze. Charlie turned back to his food, still very much aware of his ex-girl friend's father analyzing him. He wondered if Sirius had found out. But why would he care? Faith was gone. He wasn't dating her now. Though, Charlie brought himself back to his school years, he wished to god he was.

At the other end of the table, Hermione had caught sight of the odd behavior of Sirius and Charlie. She nudged Ron and looked their direction. "Have you noticed Sirius and Charlie?"

Harry turned to look at them. His brows frowned and he looked at Hermione expecting her to know. "What's up?" He asked.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't know, hence me asking you two. I just arrived today, if you do recall."

"We just arrived today too…" Ron argued, his lost two words fading because of the look Hermione sent him. "Just saying…"

"Well, why is Sirius acting like that with Charlie?" Hermione asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

Surprisingly she did receive an answer. To her shock, it was Fred who began to answer, "Do you suppose, George, that Sirius finally found out our big brother's bad…"

"Horrible!" George added dramatically for emphasis.

"… Naughty deeds?" Fred finished.

"Hum, well he was bound to find out one day or another. Now poor, poor Charlie finally faces off with daddy dearest." George answered playing with his twin while also answering Hermione's question slowly, in their own way.

"N-naughty?" Ron stuttered.

"What bad deeds?" Asked Hermione, ignoring the word Ron had caught in his attention.

"Daddy dearest?" Came Harry's voice filled with curiosity. Yet again, here was something people had kept secret from him.

"Yup," Fred began quietly trying not to draw him any attention from the two subjects in their story. "Our big brother was whipped by the beautiful…"

"Gorgeous!"

"Dangerous…"

Their excitement built until Fred's next word choice.

"Slytherin," Fred added with a hind of sadness for the loss of such an attractive girl to the house of their enemies.

George shuttered to stress the disturbing thought of the Gryffindor and Slytherin couple. He then continued off his brother, with the very similar tone of voice, "The Slytherin goddess herself."

"Oh Malfoy would have loved her…"

"But Faith wouldn't have given him a second thought… too much in love with our perfect brother." George drifted into thought. His demeanor changing as he remembered the crazy girl. Oh, all the tricks they could have learned from her, if she had not died, that was. She had the worse track record at Hogwarts. He swore that the only reason she had not been expelled was because Dumbledore would never allow it.

Hermione grew impatient that the twins had stopped mid-story. "Who was she? What does she had to do with Sirius and Charlie's behavior now?"

Fred looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. "She has everything to do with it."

"Oh yes, the Slytherin goddess, top notch seeker…"

Fred cut back in, "Though she would have made a bloody wicked beater too!"

"Or a chaser…"

"Or keeper!"

"And the most troublesome student Hogwarts has ever seen…" George continued back to where he had been cut off.

"Well you can't put that on record."

"Yes, yes, well this amazing…"

"Beautiful."

"Slytherin was the infamous Faith Black, daughter of our good, ol' Sirius Black himself!" George finished.

"What?!" Exclaimed the three younger Gryffindors, excluding Ginny. The youngest Weasley had been listening unfazed by their story.

Harry's eyes drifted to his godfather. He thought that Sirius would have told him anything, yet here again something big was kept from him. This made him rethink telling Sirius about his dreams. After all, why tell him something important when he hadn't trusted him to do the same. "Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked, betrayal and sadness fixed on his face.

The twins looked cautiously at each other. The two went through a series of nods and facial expressions. Fred finally looked down the table and made sure Sirius and Charlie were not paying them any attention. Assured, he leaned closer to the three and whispered regretfully, "She's dead mate. What does it matter?"

"Oh," Harry let out. Harry cast his eyes to his godfather in pity. Sirius had lost his daughter, a daughter that could have been a friend to him, just as Sirius and James had been. Although, if she had been in Slytherin, maybe not.

"Oh my, how terrible! Poor Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed sadly. She said this a little too loudly. Not a second after she had let this out, Sirius shot his head to look at them. His eyes were dark and angry.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed in her ear.

Sirius pushed his plate forward and stood up. The entire table looked at him knowingly. He stood up promptly, annoyed. Sirius stomped out without a second thought.

Remus followed him instantly. Once out of the kitchen, Remus called to him, "Sirius, stop."

Sirius stopped but did not turn to face him. "I can't be in there right now," he whispered, his voice shook and his body began to as well.

Remus nodded accepting this, even though he knew Sirius did not see him do so. "I know."

"I'm going to Val's grave. I need to see it," His voice was rough and he choked on a few words. Tears came to his eyes again. He was beginning to sink again, his lungs were filling and his heart was crushing.

Remus sighed. He did not know what he could do to help his friend get through this. "Please, just wait until the sun sets."

Sirius only nodded, changing his route and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Remus brought his hands to his face in exhaustion and sadness. He massaged his face for a few moments before straightening his shoulders and turning to the kitchen door. He placed a fake smile back onto his lips and entered the kitchen, all occupants staring at him. This would be a long rest of a meal, Remus thought before sitting back down in his seat.

A few hours later, Sirius carefully descended the stair unnoticed. He opened the door into the night air and exited his childhood home. Outside, Sirius transformed into his dog form before disappearing from sight.

--

**Notes: **I just got back from a couple weeks in the UK and decided to put this up, even though I should be catching up with classes because I have horribly fell behind… EECK! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it- I enjoyed writing some Fred and George and getting to know Charlie a bit more!

**Review and Make Me Happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**So Close Together**

Faith found herself at the entrance to a very old, very dark graveyard. Earlier this day, she had run for several hours and yet still she could not run from her thoughts. They were too much for her. She had come to a stop just outside of the city. Here, she had called for a taxi. Initially, she had planned to return to the council head quarters. But when they arrived at the doorstep, Faith could not bring herself to get out and go it. Instead, Faith came to the realization, she need to go elsewhere first. She needed to visit a place that she had not been to since she was very young.

To the taxi-man's annoyance, Faith changed her location. She received an odd look from him, but he obliged to her request. Having realized she had not eaten all day, she also requested him to stop to grab something. Thankfully, he did just that. This taxi driver expected a large tip.

They arrived there as the sun fell under the tree line. The driver had asked if she was sure she didn't want him to wait. Faith simply smiled and assured him she would be five-by-five. He nodded and drove away. Faith watched the car until it disappeared into the fresh darkness.

Faith then turned around and found her self at the entrance to the familiar graveyard. The gates were black and, just beyond the gates, the shadows of the gravestones danced into the rising moon's bright light. A normal person would turn away now and scurry for the warmth and protection of a house or vehicle. Faith, on the other hand, breathed in the air and felt her self relax for the first time that day. This was her domain, her kingdom. She had no fear, no hesitation, as she stepped through the gate and into the graveyard of Godric's Hallow.

Walking into the night, she stepped past the rows of graves. Every part of her knew exactly where she was headed. One grave mattered. In this large forest of stone, Faith aimed to reach but one.

Faith counted the slabs of slate as she walked. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

A deep breath and turn. Again, Faith walked the familiar path counting one, two, three, four, and five. And only one glimpse of the grey monument made Faith fall to her knees. Her hand found its way to the cool stone and no matter how hard she pressed, she couldn't get any closer to the woman she lost. A tear fell from her large brown eyes, slowly tracing a river down her face.

"Sorry I've been away mum… I had to… take care of some stuff, ya know… yeah…" Faith whispered to the grave- her old English accent slipping up after the word mum. Hearing herself, she laughed. "Wow, kudos to me, talking to dead people… well, not that rare for me… but, yeah."

She laughed again, a few more tears having fallen. Faith took her hand off the stone and wiped the few tears from her face. Faith stood up, feeling a very familiar twinge in the back of her neck.

Twisting her head around the graveyard looking for what she knew was lurking in the dark. Her eyes fell on an advancing figure silhouetted in the moonlight. All while keeping her eyes glued to the vampire, Faith unzipped her bag and grabbed a pointed stick of wood.

"Come on then, I've been itching for a fight all day!" Faith encouraged him on. Still, the cloaked figure advanced ever so slowly on her. Faith frowned. "Don't have all night ya know. Places to go, people to see."

Standing only a row ahead of her, the man pulled back his hood revealing a pale, unnaturally calm face. In a low voice, his words echoed overtop the reminders of the dead. "You will be going no where else, love."

His hands came unfolded, a long, thin stick held in one. Faith's eyes widened in recognition and she shook her head. "And that's where you're wrong."

The man didn't falter, didn't hesitate, didn't… anything. He stood there silent and still, another statue in the graveyard.

This unnerved Faith above all the other factors surrounding her. Demons, vamps, people, they attacked her. First blow, then she'd go for the kill, less with the people and more with the supernatural. Nowadays, at least.

And then his eerie voices cut through the night again, chilling Faith to the bones. "Elita Black, oh I do remember you. Beautiful and strong. And your little sister too." His words were meant to hurt, to put her off even more. However, they proved to do the exact opposite. His words broke Faith from her fearful trance and she rushed forward in anger.

As if wishing this all along, the man's movements became a dance as he caught the young woman in his arms. Struggling against each other, their feet stumbled and hands battled. Cold skin attacking warm. Good against evil- the way the stories always go.

But this time, the story didn't play in Faith's favor as the man gained the upper hand. He twisted the emotionally, and now physically, drained slayer in his arms. Back against stomach, the man's face morphed into the face of a demon, bumpy flesh and sharp teeth. Before Faith could even consider defense, she felt two spikes dig into the crook of her neck. A gasp sounded from Faith's lips as the vampire feed on her blood.

Mustering up the will to fight back, Faith's face grew angry. Dubbing over, Faith flung the man over her. He fell to the ground, but not for a moment did he stay there. And when he stood, rage filled his yellow eyes.

"Oh, you little bitch!" It came out as a growl as the vampire lurched forward and picked the slayer up sooner than Faith could comprehend. This time, he didn't risk keeping her in his arms and instead threw her against a grave.

As a slayer, Faith was used to this. It proved to be no different than half the patrols she went on. What she wasn't used to, however, was the skinny piece of wood the man now pointed against her. Shaking her head she almost begged the ungodly creature to spare her the pain. Her unspoken wish did not come to pass as the vampire screamed out, "Crucio!"

An intolerable pain swept through Faith, twisting her and prodding her with every hurt and sting imaginable. And breaking for only a few seconds, the spell was repeated. Over, and over again until Faith could barely let escape a whimper.

--

Appearing into the bushes surrounding Godric's Hallow, Sirius Black's mind was clouded over with sadness. Memories played through his mind as his paws pushed their ways through the brush to the graveyard. Although he had been but once, Sirius Black felt as if he knew the path like the back of his… paw.

Entering into the clearing, Sirius Black's large eyes fell onto a most unlikely and unexpected sight: a man attacking a woman. A grow bellowed out of his throat and, without a second's thought, Sirius Black ran forward.

The vampire now grabbed the woman, so pale and weak and pulled her to him. But before he could sink his teeth into the still bleeding wound, another creature's fangs dove into his wand arm. He let out a painful and surprised wail. The vampire had no choice but to drop the, now unconscious, woman.

Sirius leaped forward and jumped on the man's front pushing him back. Startled, the man did not defend himself right as Sirius dug his claws into his chest and dragged them down. A piercing scream cut through the night.

Sirius took no notice of it. His thoughts were on the young woman. He bounced from the screaming body to the woman. Checking his surroundings and the man's attention, Sirius changed into his natural form.

With his human features, Sirius quickly lifted the woman into his arms and grabbed the nearby bag that he assumed to be hers. He didn't take a look at the headstone that it was leaned against nor did he notice the sharp wooded stick that fell from her hand as he lifted her. He didn't even take notice of the dark eyes or her facial features. He just apperated the two of them to the front of his house, opened the door, and jetted inside.

--

**Notes: **Well, I'm not as happy with this chapter due to the fact that I lost four pages of loose leaf paper that had the middle of the chapter written on it. So I had to rewrite basically all but the first couple and last couple paragraphs. Arg! So its much shorter, less detailed, bla bla wof wof, than the original. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Next chapter, it will be back to the way that it was originally written so yay!

**Review and Make Me Happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Dancing on a Thin Line**

Inside, Sirius called out loudly for his best mate's help, forgetting that his house was currently housing ten others as well. "Remus!" Sirius called again and again as he carried the woman into the kitchen and laid her on the table. "Remus!"

Molly was the first to enter. Her face was filled with shock at the sight of the unconscious, bruised, and bleeding young woman. Horror replaced shock as Molly saw her more clearly. Faith. She looked remarkably like Faith.

No less than a second later, the almost all of Gimmauld Palace's occupants fell through the door.

Hermione scanned the woman, her clothes, and the bag loosely thrown to the floor. "Harry, Ron! That's the woman from the train!"

Sirius turned to look at her confused, about to speak. Before a sound left his mouth, however, Remus rushed in. He took one look at the girl and knew who she was. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at his friend in question.

It was at this moment the final occupants of Grimmauld Palace entered the door and ran in. Bill saw her first and turned to his brother about to push him back out. It was too late. Charlie saw her.

"Faith," Charlie whispered the name so soft, so quiet, but in the quiet room, it was heard as clearly as a bomb exploding.

It took a moment for Sirius to register what he said. When he did, his eyes darted over her features in recognition and disbelief. His adorable, sweet little girl was this gorgeous, beaten-up woman. His wide-eyed, mischievous daughter who turned into this lovely woman- was the same person as the empty-eyed, hollow murderer plastered on the face of magazines around the world.

Charlie only needed the moment of his initial shock before pushing Harry and Ron out of his way reach her body. He scanned her and noted her current state. His head snapped up and spotted his mother in the crowd. "Mum, please bring me a few towels so that we can clean her up and apply pressure to slow the bleeding," He ordered before turning to look at Faith's mauled body. "Dad, go get a basin of water to wash the blood away and see where all she is hurt, please."

Molly and Arthur obediently followed their son's commands without thought. As he waited for them to return, Charlie tried to remember what he had done so many times in the past. It had been a normal occurrence for years. He never thought he would have missed it. But now, just seeing her again, made him believe that he would have done anything for her to have been here with him a along, even if that included watching her come back beaten and sore ever night.

Sirius watched the young man surveying the woman he had just saved, who just happed to be his daughter. His thoughts began to run wild. What if he hadn't been there? Would she have died? Was that a vampire who attacked her? She did have bite marks on her neck, he figured it probably was.

While Sirius pondered, Charlie suddenly remembered what else she needed. He turned to look at the two muggle raised teenagers and asked, "Hermione or Harry, does either of you have any muggle money here?"

Hermione looked at him confused but nodded. "I do. Why?"

He sighed, thankful she did. He then turned to Remus. "Remus, will you go with Hermione to the nearest market to get some antiseptics and possibly some wrappings?"

Remus looked wearily at his best mate but nodded.

Hermione looked skeptic. "Can't you just call on Madame Pomphrey or…?"

Her question was cut off by Bill, "Faith can't be healed magically. It would only make it worse in the long run. Just do as Charlie asked and go get some muggle healing aids."

Hermione was about to ask why, but Remus began to guide her from the room. Ron and Harry were quickly on their tail determined to go along with the. With a snappy no to Harry, the two reluctantly let Remus take Hermione and disappear through the front door.

When Ron and Harry came back into the kitchen, Molly and Arthur returned. Charlie motioned them forward. Arthur sat the basin of water on the table next to her and Molly handed a towel to her son. She had to admit that she was surprised that he seemed to know exactly what to do.

It was at this moment that Molly noticed the presence of her younger children and Harry. "Children, please, go back to bed, it's the middle of the night," Molly said sweetly, but it was an obvious order.

"But Mum…" Fred began.

"No. To bed, the lot of you," She ordered, this time, her sweet voice replaced with a firm one.

"What about Hermione?" Ron quickly let out, hopeful his mother would let them wait up for her.

"She'll be sent straight to her room when she gets back!"

The five Hogwarts students nodded in defeat and left the room silently. After the door closed and they were half-way up the stairs, they finally broke the silence. Ton and Harry tuned to the twins asking a million questions in a minute.

Back inside the kitchen, Charlie began to dab at the fresh marks on her neck with a wet cloth. Sirius advanced at this moment and brought his hand to her face to stoke her cheek. His fingers loosely swept a few stays of hair from her face. "This is really her. This is really my Elita."

Charlie nodded at first, but, then changing his mind, shook his head. "No," he whispered, re-wetting the towel and washing the mix of dry and fresh blood from her delicate skin. "This is Faith."

Sirius looked at his daughter's former boyfriend confused. Was there a difference? Dumbledore had said she chose to use her middle name. Doesn't that make Elita and Faith the same?

Charlie cast his amber eyes back down to the uncncious woman. "Mum, could you come over here and hold this on her neck?"

"Yes, of course, deary," Molly softly spoke as she made her way over to him and replaced her hand where her son's had been. So much blood, Molly couldn't help but shudder at the visions of the poor girl being so badly beaten. The poor girl- Faith. She remembered her well. She had been to the burrow a number of times. A lovely girl who had always been sweet to her… although, not always to the other members of the family.

"Bill, could you help me remove her jacket?" Charlie continued to direct the group in assisting. Bill obediently came over to help. Together, along with Molly, they lifted her enough for Charlie to work her arm though the black, leather jacket and slide it out from under her. Her now bare arms revealed a number of ugly back and blue marks forming on her skin.

Molly let out a gasp, one hand automatically coming up to her mouth. "Oh my! What happened to her?" As a mother, she was accustomed to some bumps and bruises and the multitudes of magic-induced accidents that inflicted her children, often resulting from their siblings. She was, however, not at all use to the injuries Faith's body had fell victim to.

Sirius looked at his daughter remembering the fight he had witnessed. 'She was attacked and then hit with the crucio curse."

Charlie frowned, shock obvious in his eyes. He had not expected the second part. He knew she was the slayer. He had tagged along a number of times, telling her that he did not want to find out from the professors that she had died. She had shrugged and told him that if he got in her way or tried to help, she would beat him to unconsciousness… then apologize and shag him all night… in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Needless to say, he interfered as often as possible. Although, it was often him carrying her unconscious body back to the school and a good shag wouldn't follow. He knew she faced vampires and demons, knew it and saw it. But not once had she been attacked by a wizard on a patrol. Never.

Hermione and Remus came back as quick as possible. Just as Molly said, Hermione was sent straight upstairs. She first checked her shared room with Ginny. Finding it empty, she rolled her eyes and walked into Fred and George's room where the two were entertaining the younger three with story time.

In the kitchen, Charlie slipped his fingers into the ointment and applied it to Faith's wounds, before wrapping them up. "That's it for now," Charlie told the group. "Now we wait. Her body will heal fast enough and we'll wake on her own." His voice held no doubt, but inside he was praying that what he said would come to pass.

Claiming that it was very late, which it was, and that they were tired, which they were, and that Faith just needed time and rest, which she did, Molly and Arthur headed to bed. The remaining four sat in silence. Sirius and Remus sat on one side, Remus having refused to go to sleep because this was his, almost, niece. Bill, who was sitting beside the still standing Charlie on the opposite side of the older men, had claimed similar and declared that Faith had been his friend and he didn't want to leave her. Secretly, however, both Remus and Bill had stayed to watch over their best friend.

Time passed, the clock on the wall chiming four in the morning. But none took notice to this as the exhaustion from the evening wore them thin. Now each resting on the table, Faith lie on, no other sounds could be heard except the light snores escaping from Remus' mouth.

And two hours later, this is what Faith awoke to.

--

**Notes: **I want to ask if anyone is a beta: I am looking for a beta for this story- someone to read through it- editing grammar, spelling, flow of words, etc and to help bounce ideas around with and help keep the flow of the story together too. I've been looking through the beta profiles, but wanted to ask people who actually have read this first! If you're interested you can review saying so or PM me or email me! Let me know!

**Review and Make Me Happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER SIX**

**But Yet So Far Apart**

Faith's eyes opened slowly but closed quickly to avoid the dull light above her. Her body ached like she'd been through hell and all she wanted to do was to fall back to sleep. Her thoughts drifted to the night before, the vamp had bit her and used the crucio curse on her. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath so quietly it was inaudible.

Again, Faith opened her eyes, letting her eyes gradually adjust to the dim light. It was at this moment that she realized she had no idea where she was. The ceiling was dark and the only light was a chandelier with candles instead of light bulbs directly above her. Medieval much? Faith thought. However, the ceiling and the light seemed vaguely familiar to her.

She tried to remember more of the previous night. How had she gotten out alive? Not that she was arguing, but she remembered the vamp almost finishing her off. She remembered her vision getting blurry and her head becoming dizzy. And then something attacked the camp and she passed out. Thoughts fell into place. So that something must have taken her back here.

Faith sat up and cracked her neck. "Damn vamp!" Faith mumbled. Damn, she hurt! But her hurt quickly vanished from her thoughts as she looked around at the four heads resting on the table she was sitting on. "Oh fuck me!"

There, sleeping on the table, were four people she recognized instantly. Three of them she hadn't seen for five years. The other of which she hadn't seen since she was seven-years-old, since he disappeared that Halloween night, leaving her standing on the neighbor's doorstep, cloaked with a black cape, face painted white, and fake fangs topping her canine teeth. Her father. Her father who was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban for the murder of two of his best friends.

Faith humped from the table not wanting to be anywhere near him. She needed out. She needed to get out and go back to Giles and get him to buy her a plane ticked back to Cleveland. She did not want to be here. She didn't want to be anywhere near here.

Her thoughts and her path were cut short when a man's voice whispered her name so gently, "Faith."

She knew the voice. It belonged to him. She could pick it out anywhere. Shove her in a crowd of thousands of people and his would be the one she would find. The voice sounded clear in her ears, not distant or blurred as it was in her dreams. No, it was here. He was here.

Why was he here? Of all people, why him? She wanted to leave. She'd already left him, already hurt him. She didn't want to do it again. But she couldn't stay here. Could she? No! She left that world, this world. She couldn't come back.

"Don't," her voice came out soft and hurt. She wanted to leave right then. But her feet were frozen. Her breath was hitched.

"Faith," Charlie said again, rising to his feet. He took a cautious step forward knowing what she could do to him.

Remus' eyes fluttered open when he heard the voices. His eyes quickly adjusted to the candles' lights and spotted the two figures. Faith's back was turned to them, her body tense and unmoving. Charlie's back was also turned away and his slow steps cut across the kitchen. Remus brought his hand over to a sleeping body next to him. He gently shook his friend awake hoping to not disrupt the two young adults.

Sirius Black opened his eyes. He was about to snap at the ginger-haired man, but his eyes followed Remus' pointed fingers. They landed on two silhouettes. Memories flooded into his thoughts from the night before.

Charlie took a step forward again, closing the gap between the two. He just wanted to reach out and take her right there. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her, and to make love to her right there. Here she was, standing right in front of him. And he couldn't bear to see her walk away.

She knew he was behind her. It wasn't her slayer senses screaming at her or the foot steps that had barely made a sound. It was the fact she could feel his hot breath against her head and neck. She tried to make herself forget him. She tried to remember him as someone else, anyone else, just so she didn't have to feel this way.

She felt his hand brush against her upper arm. His calloused hands scrapped lightly against her soft, tan flesh. Her breathing became deep and she wanted nothing more than to spin around. She wanted to push him down, to explore his body, to ravish his mouth, and to fuck him till he was screaming her name and begging for more.

Sirius' mind came back to the present. He stood quickly, knocking his chair to the floor. "Elita?" he asked hopefully, needing her to give him an answer.

Faith's mind turned from hot to cold. Her body twisted around so fast that Charlie was knocked back accidentally. His bottom collided with the ground.

Charlie rolled his eyes, a mixture of amusement at himself on the ground and anger at Sirius for breaking the moment. "Joy," Charlie couldn't help but mutter under his breath, no one hearing him.

Bill woke up from the sounds of the chair falling and his brother crashing into the floor. He was confused at first, until he saw the beautiful, wild brunette flaring daggers into Sirius Black. Oh, this would not be good, Bill thought. He debated about jetting up and trying to intervene, but his eyes came to his brother sitting on the floor. Best stay out of their way, he much preferred living.

Remus. He just sighed. It didn't look that Faith wanted any reminder of once being Elita. No. She looked about ready to lunge at her father and tear him limb for limb.

And that's exactly what she wanted to do. But she was a good guy now. No killings of humans and the like, right? Maybe one? It's not like she wasn't on the run for murder anyway. And, surely, no one would miss him.

Faith closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She was on the edge of her breaking point and she knew it. A second later, her eyes reopened. The dark orbs still held her anger and hurt. But, unlike a moment ago, they were not filled with the lust for blood.

"It's Faith," Faith whispered, harsh and cold.

Sirius looked taken back by her voice. "It's me, Eli. It's your father."

Faith let out a little laugh that chilled the bones of all that stood in the room. "You?" Faith spat. The chilling smile reappeared as she shook her head. "Yo, my pops is long dead."

"It's me! I'm your father, Sirius Black! I'm not dead… I'm right here!" Sirius pleaded with her.

She laughed again. Charlie stood slowly thinking maybe he could reason with her. "You're a murderer!" Faith accused loudly. "You killed Lily and James and mum… mom… whatever!" Her head turned to Charlie, who had taken a step in her direction. "And you… all of you… are just sitting here!"

"I didn't kill them!" Sirius tried to explain as he advanced toward her.

"No," Her voice became soft, but stayed cold. "You didn't send the curse at them. You're just the one who told Voldie…" Charlie let out a small laugh at the word choice, but instantly covered his mouth. "… where they were. And mother? You may not have been the alcohol on her breath or the blade on her wrists. But you sure as hell were the one inside her head screaming her on."

Faith paused, letting the words sink in. "You're most definitely a murderer, Sirius Black."

Sirius looked down. Guilt for the events of fourteen years earlier washed over him. He wanted to tell her it wasn't his fault. But he blamed himself too much for that to be completely true.

Instead, his eyes grew angry and he looked accusingly at his grown-up daughter. Except, she wasn't his daughter at all. His daughter was still seven-years-old waiting for him on that doorstep. He had no idea who this was standing in her stead. The anger and guilt erupted inside him and he couldn't help but call out, "Well, you didn't fall far from the Black family tree now did you?"

"Oh! And he comes out swingin'!"

Charlie and Bill looked at the two confused. Something inside Charlie knew what Sirius meant. It shouldn't have surprised him, not really. But it did, especially when Sirius continued his childish ways.

"I got committed for two murders I didn't play any part in. But you, looks like you got committed for two that you did.

So me being the bad guy? Sure, say it all you want. But when I got the chance for revenge, I didn't take it," he hissed out. No, this wasn't his daughter at all. His sweet daughter would never do what she had done.

Faith's face turned strangely calm. Her angry features turned straight. And in a soft voice, she said, "Yeah, I killed two people. I staked one and stabbed the other. Laid in a coma for a year and sat in a prison cell for three because of it. Two lives compared to the billions still here because of me and mine… needless to say, I rest easy."

Sirius didn't expect her to just admit it or, at least, admit it calmly. But here she was, speaking to them more calmly than she had said anything else. He didn't know how to respond to her.

"Nice to chat with y'all. But I got me a pesky boss and three rugrats I left in central London. So I gotta split," She said this last part unemotionally. But her face showed how much she wanted to run from there.

Charlie's eyes turned alarmed. He couldn't lose her again. His hand reached out but Faith had already made her way to the door. "Faith!" Charlie cried out hoping she would turn around. It was to no avail and she disappeared through the door.

Sirius watched his daughter leave. He shouldn't have said that. He should have just said it wasn't his fault. He should have reached out and hugged her and told her he loved her. He should have asked for forgiveness for being sent away, for leaving them. He should have pried about her little sister because he needed to know Reina's fate as well.

Remus stood from his seat and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

"Don't be." Sirius shrugged Remus hand off and continued to stair at the door.

Silence followed in the room. Charlie and Sirius both looked longingly at the door. Remus began to pick up the bloody towels. And Bill, still sitting at the table, sat in a thoughtful pose.

"Hum," Bill mumbled to no one in particular.

"What?" Charlie turned around to his brother, curious.

"She's American."

--

**Notes: **Still looking for a beta. But I wanted to ask you to help figure out what way to go with the story. I have one idea already several chapters in but am stuck (Faith going to Hogwarts idea) and another idea popped in. So help me figure out what one to go with. So here is your choice… it's a pick-your-own story now, come on help figure out the plot!

**Should Faith go to Hogwarts to teach** _(not DADA)_ **or something else** _(become another spy for the order, bla bla wof wof, fill in the blanks in your review!)_**?**

**Review and Make Me Happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A Princess Lived **

Faith stormed into the Watcher's Council. She was exhausted and she was not happy. She had forgotten to pick up her jacket and bag at Grimmauld Palace. And to add to that, when she flagged down a cab, she had realized she didn't have any money on her. Needless to say, when Faith approached the desk, her face showed a lust for blood.

The blonde-haired young woman sitting behind the desk looked at her in annoyance. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, give me 20 pounds," Faith ordered, her hand jetted out over the counter, waiting for something to be placed in it.

Rachel looked at her in disbelief. This woman had some nerve barging in here and ordering money. "Excuse me?"

Faith looked just as annoyed as her. "Give me 20 pounds," Faith repeated, slower this time, stressing each word.

"Um, no!" Rachel replied strongly and turned her head away from the strange woman.

Faith reached out and brought her hand forward. Her fingers gripped the rim of her pink top and pulled her close. "If this I the Watcher's Council, then give me 20 bloody pounds!"

Rachel was about to reach up and attack back. However, Giles quickly spoke up upon him entering the lobby. "Release her," Giles said softly as he approached the two.

Faith turned to Giles and obliged. Faith flashed him a wide grin. "Got 20 pounds, G? Cabby man was getting pretty peeved."

Giles reached into his pocked and pulled a wallet out. He handed her two strips of paper. Faith grabbed them shouting thanks as she ran out the door. A second later, she was running back into the room where Giles waited impatiently.

"Where were you?" Giles demanded. Although, his voice gave in to the worry and curiosity he had. Faith had changed; he had long ago realized that. He cared for her now near to how much her cared for the other members of the Scooby Gang. This, of course, did not compare to how much he cared for the two Summers girls.

Faith looked him over noting his tones of voice. She shrugged. "Yo, chill, all's five-by-five. Three brats here?"

Giles lead Faith through the back door and began his way to a stair well. The two climbed as Giles answered, "Yes Laura, Anna, and Lu arrived yesterday. They were quite distressed by your sudden departure."

Faith rolled her eyes and followed Giles into a hallway. Doors lined the white walls. Some were crack just barely open, but most were closed. Each one had door decorations, pictures, white boards, quotes, and name signs- two per door. It reminded Faith of the college dormitory that she never went to.

"Man, hell no am I playing roomy!" Faith expressed realizing Giles was bring her to the room she would occupy while here.

Giles let out a small sigh and brought his hand up to his face to remove his glasses. "No, of course not Faith, I wouldn't want to put that on anyone. Your room is at the end of the hall." He informed while wiping his glasses clean.

"Hey!" Faith mockingly objected.

Giles cracked a small smile.

The two reached the end of the hall before it broke into another hallway. The last door on their left had one name sign. The sign was bright pink and was decorated with colorful felt flowers and glittery dots. In white, puffy, creative handwriting, the name Faith stood out like a 70s vampire dancing at the Bronze.

Faith turned to Giles in disbelief. He only shrugged his shoulders. Inside, Giles was cackling. He found the nametag absolutely brilliant. Faith found it anything but.

Her hand flew up and ripped the paper from the door. She tore it in two and crumbled the pieces of bright paper. Throwing them to the ground, she turned to Giles. "I don't do puffy paint."

Giles nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "I will keep that in mind when the girls decorate your locker."

Faith was exhausted and in no mood for games or watchers or both. "Just give me the damn key, will ya?" Faith asked holding her hand expectantly.

Giles dropped the key into her hand and did not press her any more. "I have taken the liberty to furnish the suit with some food and a couple of pairs of clothing."

Faith twisted the knob and pushed it forward. She then looked at Giles sincerely. "Thanks Giles," She said quietly and quickly before pushing the door all the way in and disappearing into it.

The room was plain and boring, but compared to most places that she had lived, it was perfect. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a sitting room that doubled as her bedroom. She didn't expect that she would be here long, but she wouldn't have minded the room if she had.

Faith walked over to the bed and fell on it. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes flew shut. Without another moment to wait, Faith was completely out of it.

Several hours later, Faith was awoken by a knock on her door. Faith groaned and stretched out. She had a strong urge to yell to who ever was behind the door to go the hell away. But she decided against it in case it was Giles or some other tweed-wearing, stuck-up watcher.

"Grown too soft, Faith," she muttered to herself as she slowly made her way to the door, not fully awake. "Damn, jet lag sucks."

Faith turned the knob and pulled the door towards her. She noted instantly the three little brats standing in the doorframe.

"See! She's alive. 50 bucks for me, pay up!" Anna declared with a wide grin on her face.

"What? No! I bet she was already dead, you bet she was lying skinless covered in goo in a dark alley!" Laura yelled back at her sister. This began a series of arguments that they threw back and forth.

The younger, more reserved Lu stepped in front of them. "Sorry about them they really did have a bet going I for one am quite happy neither won. I don't want to see my friends… or leader… or anyone get killed," Lu quietly spoke hastily covering up her slip of saying friend.

Faith cocked an eyebrow at all three of them and inwardly groaned. "Yeah, whateve. See, I'm still kickin' and screamin' so chillax y'all and shut the hell up," Faith let out annoyed. "So wanna give me the FYI for waking me from my beauty sleep?"

"Beauty sleep? You might want to try a shower instead," Laura accidently blurted out. Anna flew her hand to cover her mouth, which was cackling with laughter. Lu's eyes bulged out shocked that Laura had just said that. Faith's face probably hinted Laura to her mistake most of all. Faith's eyes and face told the young blonde that Faith was ready to kill. "Oops."

Before Faith could do anything, Anna stepped in between her sister and the older slayer. "She's sorry… and anyway Mr. Giles asked us to come get you because he wants to talk to you. Now."

Faith took a step back into her room. "How 'bout you three go tell Giles that I've gotta shower then I'll head down… and there better be some kind of snack or boy… or both." With that, Faith slammed the door in their faces and went to shower.

Damn did she want out of playing babysitter already.

On the other side of the door, Laura breathed a sigh of relief. Her sister on the other hand burst out laughing. Lu just turned on her heels, rolled her eyes, and followed the instructions Faith had given them.

--

**Notes:** Okay first of all, my apologies for not updating. I work at a summer camp all summer- which means I have no access to internet for much of the summer. I also just started university, which means I am in an entirely new place, and packed with schoolwork. So yup, I'm sorry.

And now the big question that really drives me mad. So vote for which one you like cause I have to ideas and I don't know which to run with.

Faith will be assigned as a watcher to Lu and be sent to Hogwarts to teach and protect against the demons, vamps, etc that Voldy is recruiting. Giles had been contacted to send someone who could help (not Doubledore or the Order). She would not be teaching DADA nor would she be teaching self-defense. Its fifth year- basically all theory so really, does she need qualifications according to Fudge and Umbridge? No. Or she goes with no Lu. I just found a soft spot for her. But I don't like Mary-Sue either- which she wouldn't be. But she is an OC so yeah… risky there.

And second, Faith would be targeted by Voldemort because he believes her to be the one and only slayer as the slayer line still lies follows her (even though there are lots of newbie slayers). Voldy wants to kill Faith or capture her or turn her to evil so he can get by without her interference with the plan (again) to get demons and vamps lining up with him! Faith be forced to be protected by the Order or at Hogwarts. Or she will be captured and later rescued. I haven't quite figured out the rest of this plot line.

I hope to get this story back up and running. So yup. Review and vote and voice your comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**So Did an Evil Man**

"So what's the up?" Faith asked casually as she walked into Giles small office. Brushing some books from one corner of the desk, Faith hopped up on the desk. Her feet dangled back and forth as she continued, "Why'd you ask for me?"

Giles put the books he was reading down and turned to her. He sighed. "I've come across some unpleasant information."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at him. After a moment of either talking, Faith pressed, "Yeah?"

Giles's eyes looked weary. His grey eyes looked at her- as if deciding whether or to tell her. "I am unsure how to address this with you. There is so much that you don't know and so much that you need to know."

After taking a sip of tea, Giles stood up and walked to his own personal bookshelf. His hand found their way directly to one book in the middle of the top shelf. Pulling out the book, Giles turned back to her. "You know of demons and vampires and magic, Faith.

But there is so much more than all you have seen. There are entire communities of witches and wizards. There are families and governments and schools and bad people. Faith…"

Faith looked at Giles in disbelief. He was telling her about the wizarding community: her community. Shit!

Faith held up her hand to stop him. "Yeah G, I get it. On with reason."

Giles stopped midsentence and surveyed her. She didn't seem phased by the information- but with a history of magical encounters, why would it be anymore unreasonable. To appease her, and to get to the point, Giles nodded and said it, "There's an evil wizard named Voldemort."

Faith tensed at the name. She knew it well. It ruined her life- even more than her dad had.

"Voldemort has come to realize the power of vampires and demons. On top of that, he has discovered who stops them. He has uncovered the myth of the slayer and knows that you, Faith Lehane, are the slayer," Giles told her, his voice straight but his face weary.

Faith knew the dangers waiting for her if Voldemort truly knew. People didn't escape him, they died or they lost everyone else or they joined up. Check mark on numbero uno, future mark on death, and once upon a time on joined up. Faith had seen it and lived it all. And apparently, it just had to follow her.

"What he doesn't know is that there are more than just one slayer." A sigh on relief slipped through both of their lips.

But a wave of confusion also passed over Faith. "How?"

This is when Giles flipped open the book Giles held in his arms. He sat down in his chair and turned the book around to face Faith. Of course, Faith had no intention to read the small print on the page- but glancing down, she realized she couldn't even if she had. The words written in symbols, some ancient text, Faith was sure of that- especially seeing the state of the book.

"It was prophesized that there would be many slayers at a time. However, the slayer line still holds. Buffy was the only slayer. When she drowned, the line was passed to Kendra. And from Kendra, it was passed to you. Only one slayer holds the line, it didn't matter that Buffy came back to life; the line no longer depended on her. It jumped to the next slayer the moment she died- it needs to live, it can't wait and see if she would come back or not. This explains why there was no other slayer when Buffy jumped from the tower."

Faith nodded, the words coming into her mind and making sense. Although, she still didn't understand why did it not change when Willow tapped into the all mighty powers.

Giles answered this as he continued to explain to her. "When battling the first, Willow tapped into the powers and gave each slayer strength, correct. But, she merely traced through the line to the potential slayers and gave them the power of the slayer. The line follows none of them. By all actuality, none of them are true slayers.

You, Faith, are the one and only true slayer.

And Voldemort knows it."

A sudden chill crept down Faith's back. This was when reality struck.

"What do we do?" Faith asked him softly, her voice betraying how afraid she was now becoming.

Giles sighed, his hand coming up to his glasses. He turned to Faith, his glasses in one hand, the other hand running down his face in stress and exhaustion. "We need to keep you safe."

-

Not too far out of London, a small creature slowly advanced in the darkness. A squeaky voice quietly sounded in the dark and silent hall. "Sir?" the creature stepped out of the light and approached a dark, velvety chair sitting beside a burning fireplace.

To a random onlooker, the creature looked grotesquely inhuman. Of course, being the magical world, it was so. The creature's tan skin seemed both stretched and wrinkled. The small head on top of the dangly, pathetic figure held two very unique features. The first of these were the large eyes that looked like they belonged on a handsome puppy dog rather than a strangely done humanoid figure. The other were the large, pointed ears and long pointed nose. The random onlooker would associate them with the fictitious race of elves. They wouldn't be far off, as in the wizarding word that is exactly what they are: house elves.

Although she didn't see her master, she knew he was there. The little wisps of smoke rose in the air above the chair that only her master sat in. She didn't prompt again; she knew he had heard her.

A few moments later, a low, baritone voice answered her. "Did you do as I told?"

The small creature excitedly drew closer. "Yes! Yes master, Pippi found her!"

A hollow and dark chuckle followed the soft, eager voice. "Wonderful."

--

**Notes: **Sorry for the short chapter. Just trying to keep getting chaps out now. Anyway, last chance for audience feedback at which way the story should go. Much appreciation to all those who have added comments on what they would like to day. And much appreciation to all those who will add their own thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

--

**CHAPTER NINE**

**With a Plot to Rule the World**

As always, Grimmauld Palace bustled with activity, well, almost always. This was especially true on these nights. These nights being the very nights a self-less, secret group met to discuss the downfall of the very force that the wizarding world denied existed.

New people flashed into the room, emerged from the fireplace, and a few arrived traditionally- through the front door. Each incoming person made his or her way to the large kitchen and sat themselves at the very long table. Small pleasantries were exchanged from people around the table, other people quietly hushed between each other.

With seats completely full, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head of the table. He had called an emergency meeting. No one was sure as to why. Sirius was sure that it did not pertain to Faith's presence in the magical community. At least, Sirius did not believe anyone had contacted him.

"Good evening friends," Dumbledore greeted. "As always, let us first thank Sirius for letting us use his family home for our meetings. And also let us thank Molly for providing us with food and drinks." Though thanking them, it seemed more repeated practice than actual graciousness.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "First and foremost order of business to discus is the recent activity of the Death Eaters." Dumbledore raised his hand motioning toward the man seated to his right. "Severus, please share what you have shared with me."

The attention of the room jumped from Dumbledore to the now standing Severus Snape. Next to Dumbledore, Severs looked small and weak. As the elder man took a seat, the members of the Order of the Phoenix noticed why. The dark haired, crooked-looking man looked as if he had been mauled. In his line of work, it would not be surprising to any of them if he had been.

Across his face, a long purple and blue mark colored the typically pale face. Another similar mark could be seen just above his collar of his robe. One could assume that this bruise stretched beneath the clothed skin and in all likelihood that more were scattered about the rest of his body.

Not wasting any time, Severus Snape got straight to the point. "The dark lord has recently allied himself with an old line of vampires. With their help, he has successfully gained an army of vampires- that line and a number of others throughout Europe."

Several intakes of breath could be heard around the table. Others glanced frightfully around the room, almost as if worried one of these said vampires would be hiding in a corner. Molly Weasley dropped her hand underneath the table and laced it with her husband's right next to her. They shared a fearful look before turning back to Snape. In this instance, Molly was very grateful Arthur had been realized from St. Mungos only hours before.

Snape returned everyone's attention back to him as he began to speak again. "Of these vampires, the Dark Lord has…"

Snape was cut off by an annoyed and annoying voice. "Oi, will you stop calling him a lord."

With a glare, Snape ignored the long time foe, "The Dark Lord," Snape continued, adding a pause to further upset Sirius, "has created an experiment to create an invincible army. One has been a partial success."

His legs becoming stiff and more painful than he could handle, Snape took a seat. Taking this to mean that he was finished speaking, the crowd watched him expectantly.

Bill Weasley, sitting between his father and brother, encouraged him on, "In invincible army of what?"

A heavy silence fell over so everyone wondered the same. There were already Death Eaters, and now vampires. What could be worse?

Snape looked up, his eyes dark and cold. "An army of turned vampires."

A gasp sounded. Disbelief showed on faces.

"The Dark Lord…" Snape cast a cold look at Sirius, "has caged a few powerful vampires hoping to make this army. It is in this area that I received the state my body is in."

Sirius let out a very obnoxious laugh. His cheeks grew red as e continued, having to bring a hand to his chest as he coked for air. As his laughter died, the table looked curiously at him. Remus Lupin, sitting beside him, brought his hands up onto the table for him to rest his forehead onto. In this moment, the very controlled man felt very embarrassed by his best friend.

Sirius finally calmed himself enough to spit out, "And here I was to believe vampires would adore you. Freakily pale, haven't seen the daylight for God knows how long, and out for the blood of all- you and the vampires are like one! You should invite them to your dungeons. I'm sure they would enjoy the students just as much as you enjoy torturing them."

Dumbledore quickly stood up before Sirius could continue or Snape to retort. "That is most definitely enough," Dumbledore scowled, his voice ringing loud over them and commanding obedience.

Both men, despite their present and building emotions, fell silent. Dumbledore gave an approving nod. "Thank you." Turning to Snape, he said, "Will you please share what the experiment entails."

With one last mutual glare at Sirius, Snape regained his composure. "Humans are turned by willingly feasting on the blood of another vampire."

Mutters declaring this to be common knowledge filled the room.

Snape pressed his lips tightly together until the room's attention focused back on him. "The Dark Lord has ordered a few Death Eaters to become vampires. His attempts to create wizarding vampires." Snape paused as the group came to the realization of the horrors this could cause. "In one of the cases, the vampire has been able to still use his powers."

The table was silent. Their heads were down. The people of the order began to see that despite how much they tried, they might not be able to defeat Voldemort this time around.

Al humor dropped from Sirius's face, horror took its place. His grey eyes turned down. Very quietly, he spoke, "That's whom she was fighting."

Only the people on both sides of him heard him fully. Only one of the two understood.

Remus looked at him in disbelief- his eyes wide remembering her mangled body. "Sirius, are you sure?"

Sirius nodded, his face pale.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. He was not one who enjoyed being in the dark. Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned, demanding answers.

Sirius refused to look up. Something inside of him did not want the old headmaster to know. However, if he ever expected to find her again, he would be the most likely to help. His thoughts ran on and on: so much that it took over three minutes to reply.

"I saw a woman attacked by on of these…" Sirius paused unsure what to call these new anomalies. "He dug his teeth into her neck and had the physical features of a vampire. But he was also able to use a wand and caste the Cruciatus curse on her," Sirius explained telling the truth0 at least, the most broad version of it.

Those who had not known snapped their heads to look at him. Eyes were wide. Faces begging for more information or maybe for him to suddenly break into laughter, shouting out "Just kidding." It didn't come.

The few that did know raised their heads. Realization reached them. Molly gasped. Faith was attacked by this new horrible experiment. She remembered each bump and bruise and the two deep marks in her neck. Molly began to imagine the hells that these creatures would bring.

Charlie, hearing Sirius words, stood up. His first instinct was to run from there, to find Faith, and protect her. Bill kicked him under the table. Charlie's surroundings came back to him. A blush spread on his face. With a muttered apology, Charlie took his seat once again.

Dumbledore was the last to react. It was as if he was trying to read Sirius further. With a sigh, he realized he could not. In stead, Dumbledore began to question the shaggy-haired man. "Very curious. Please, Sirius, tell us about the encounter."

Anger at the blunt and scientific question, Sirius's eyes turned dark. His daughter was in no means an experiment or someone to be talked about in any way that said she could be cast aside: alive or dead- who cared? His teeth gritted back and forth. Anyone who knew him well enough could sense an angry row in front of them. Remus, for one, did not want t watch another.

"I am wondering," Remus drew slowly, bringing Dumbledore's attention to him. "How can we protect ourselves from them?"

Much to Remus's pleasure, Dumbledore was sidetracked with the new and vital question. Sirius gave a thankful, unnoticeable smile at his friend before turning his head to listen to the old wizard.

A sigh emitted from Dumbledore. "We wait for more information from Severus. In the meanwhile, we need as many members on duty as much as possible. If you have any spare time- we need it."

Dumbledore stopped here. As an educator and a brilliant man, he knew information needed time to process in people's minds. On top of that, they needed several minutes to decide how brave they truly were and how much they would risk for the defeat of Voldemort. He sat stone cold as he waited.

A tall, longhaired Weasley was first to bring his hand into the air. "I will go on leave from my job- maybe see if I could transfer here indefinitely."

With a nod of approval, Dumbledore listen to several other members offering their time and, very possibly, their lives.

"I'll stay," another added in a quiet voice.

Dumbledore turned to the younger redhead. He hadn't thought he would. Dumbledore had seen how hard Faith's disappearance had been on Charlie. It had been hard on the lot of them- but Dumbledore could still remember the panic stricken Charlie Weasley run into his office one Thursday morning. Dumbledore believed she was the reason Charlie had so desperately left England for Romania. To everyone else, he had feigned a passionate interest in Dragons. Of course, to an extent, this was indeed true- he loved dragons. He loved the dangerous, unpredictable, wild creatures they were. But he also loved the sweetness and loyalty they now showed him. He had run away from the pain of losing her and fund something that could hold together the wounds- like a single stitch in a growing gash.

With a nod and a small smile, Dumbledore stood. "Very well…"

The rest of the night, the order sat and planned. They all prayed that the forces would never hold, that the one experiment was a fluke. They knew better, the simply didn't want to admit it.

For the same night, not far away, three more wizards awoke for their first night as the undead. Death Eaters handed them their wands and set them loose on a captured muggle family. If it hadn't been for a silencing charm on the room, their screams could have been heard for miles.

--------

**I heart reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

----------

**CHAPTER TEN**

**And the Soullessness to Do It**

A few days passed after Faith and Giles had last talked. In that time, Faith sunk in the new information Giles had told her. Faith was terrified by the thought that Lord Voldemort wanted her. She wasn't an idiot- she knew fully well the evils that man was capable of.

Giles had given her two options. The first of which was to go on as if she had not received this news. Giles needed help at headquarters and would be head over heels in love with her if she signed her life away to help him. She'd help out, train some newbies- slayers and watchers- and play the heroine to the good folks of London. However, as Giles said it and Faith knew, Faith would be found. Even knowing this, Faith couldn't quite let herself agree to the second either.

Gateway number two was far worst than the worst of plan A. This one included hitting up some of Giles's old buds, who just happened to be wizards. That seemed like an instant call for people to find her- Voldemort and her family and friends- if she could still call them that.

Now, Faith opted for the third out- leave England and play pretend back in Cleveland. She had done it before and gotten by flawlessly. She believed full well she could do it again. She knew Death Eaters had yet to set food in the good ol' states; she figured her best chances were there.

So that was exactly what Faith was doing now.

On the plus side of things, Faith's midgets had been taken by a couple of watchers. Faith was now stalker free. She had to smile at that.

Faith stepped off the tube into Heathrow Terminal Four. The crowd of people pushed by each other, all in a hurry to reach their departure gates. Knowing she would get there in time, she casually followed the flock.

Faith slipped her pass into the collector and walked through the gate. Inside the crowd of people, Faith found herself at the checking and security. Faith grinned as she pulled out her special pass. Guess who gets to carry on nice and pokeys? Faith does!

She queued up to wait to get through the security checks. Her passport, plane ticket, and security pass in her hands, Faith slowly inched forward as each person got through the metal detector. Faith shook her head at all the security measures.

Finally her turn, Faith flashed the pass, a wide grin on her face. A silent nod from the man and they led her to the handicap check in station. This allowed them some privacy to check through her bags making sure that everything, included in the pass, was there and carried in an appropriate manner. They patted her down to make sure that she didn't have anything else on her and then signed the pass and pushed her on her way. No questions asked. Damn did she love Willow and her lovely magical mojo and super hacker skills to get said pass and make it all official!

Faith swung her bag over her should yet again and walked on. She checked her ticket and found the arrow pointing her in the right direction. She took a sharp left and started her way down the crowded hall. She had eleven minutes before her flight began boarding and she already saw her gate in front of her.

That was when she felt a tingling in the back of her neck.

Faith's eyes widened, her fear growing inside her. She froze where she was and dropped her bag. A young couple nearly collided with her but quickly managed to stop before crashing into her. They called her a few choice names and made their way around her. Faith didn't take any notice of them. She twisted her head in every direction, her body needing to spin around to check behind her.

She couldn't spot anything, until she heard a series of loud cracks, as if someone had ignited a long line of firecrackers.

It was immediate.

It was devastating.

It was war.

Bodies wearing black cloaks and soulless masks now scattered the terminal. Lights of green and white and red flew through the air. Bags dropped and bodies followed; big and small alike.

It happened so fast. Screams didn't sound until bodies already littered the floor. And then they echoed throughout London. The screams sounded from those still alive, those that just watched their husband die, those that held a child's hand in theirs one moment and the next the hand was limp. It was a painful cry, a cry that sounded throughout humanity as mothers, husbands, children, and friends lost someone they loved.

Faith's reactions could only build so quickly. She punched and dodged. She whipped out a knife and plunged it into two cloaked figures closest to her. The fact that they were human surpassed her. This was her job, to protect, and she was failing.

The Death Eaters outnumbered her. Those black masks fell upon her. The ones that weren't turned against the public circled her.

She tried. She tried to fight. But she couldn't, not with their wands and their numbers.

She failed.

And with one last stream of white light, she was blinded into darkness and then into unconsciousness.

Yet, she could still hear those screams.

-

Dumbledore's old body stepped out of the fireplace into Grimmauld Palace. His blue eyes were frantic and his breath came in terrified gasps.

Being the only occupant in the study, Remus stood immediate to ask what was the matter.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped to his before Remus could open his mouth. "Heathrow Airport has been attacked. Get everyone."

Remus called throughout the house and ordered Molly to call in those not there. Within ten minutes, the Order of the Phoenix apparated to terminal four.

The screams were now silent and the fourteen members looked at the hellish site.

Dumbledore spoke quietly, disturbing the eerie silence that besotted the hallway, "Check to see if any of them are alive, get them to St. Mungo's if they are."

Once again silence fell upon the scene, only footsteps and quiet rustling could be heard.

The Death Eaters left a wake of destruction in their path and yet only a black mask smeared with blood traced the bodies back to them. Nothing told Dumbledore why they attacked. Nothing showed as to what they wanted or if they got it. They just saw the horrid results.

Kingsley Shacklebolt quietly stepped next to the white-haired wizard. "How do we explain this to the muggle world?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It was a terrorist attack. The media will come to its own ideas."

A low growl emitted from Kingsley. "We can't do that. We need…"

"What do you supposed then, Mr. Shacklebolt? We tell the muggle world about Voldemort?" Dumbledore snapped his head around, his blue eyes dark.

Kingsley's jaw tightened, but he composed himself and straightened his body up.

Taking this as affirmation, Dumbledore nodded and bent down to retrieve the mask. "What did you want, Tom?"

-

A white haired man led a parade of cloaks into a dark room.

A throne like chair sat at the center of the room, a figure sat on it. The red slit eyes, glowing on his white face, trained onto his ranks. "Have you got her?" He hissed through his pale, barely parted lips.

Lucius Malfoy nodded curtly before stepping to the side. This allowed a tall and bulky man to step forward. A tiny and pathetic body hung over his shoulder.

An evil grin spread on that snake-like face that haunted the nightmares of the wizarding world. "Excellent."

----------

**Note: **My apologies on the wait. I have had a very stressful semester. College can suck sometimes. I honestly haven't had the time to sit and write or do much of anything for free time. But the semester finished and I got home last night. So here is the first thing I have done this summer holiday!


	11. Chapter 11

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings:** mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**People Hoped and People Prayed **

Faith's head spun violently and her stomach clenched in a pain that felt like she had been gutted yet again. A weight attached to her eyelids slowly seemed to decrease, but the total infliction of pain did not. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dark, cold room second by second.

Her eyes took in her surroundings. It was dark, dark and cold and damp. She could taste the mildew in her mouth. Her position from the floor deeply limited her perception of the room and she knew she would need to get the strength to sit up soon.

It was now that her hearing picked up. The echoing sound of water dropping first met her ears. It pounded like a drum, keeping its beat as it sounded against her ear. Her heart beat a faster rhythm than that of the dripping, joining in the music of the darkness.

The sound of footsteps disrupted the constant sound and sounded over the other sounds. Faith's body went on the offensive and, despite the pain and weakness, she sat up. Completely alert, her eyes darted to the sound.

A man cloaked in black slowly approached her. The shadow of the hood blocked his face, but the tips of two pairs of skeletal fingers sneaked out from the sleeves of the long robe. A walking skeleton, Faith was pretty sure she hadn't dealt with that before. She opted about making some witty joke saying such, but her eyes followed the fingers to an object they clutched: a long, narrow stick. She wisely stayed quiet.

"Miss Lehane," The figure hissed in a voice too similar to that of a snake to be human. "I am happy to see you have awaken." A brief pause followed, but not long enough for Faith to shoot anything at him. "I am Lord Voldemort and I have come to acquire your assistance."

Faith's eyes widened and Faith had to press her lips together to keep them from dropping in fear. Her body stiffened and she curled her knees up to her chest. She wasn't stupid. She knew there was no way to fight the man, at least, not in her condition and situation. But, she also knew, that if she didn't, he may kill her right here and now.

Lord Voldemort grew impatient, having gotten no verbal reaction from the cowering girl. "Miss Lehane, I have heard such good words about you and find myself disappointed by what I am seeing. Am I mistaken, are you not Faith Lehane, the spit fire of a slayer that I have come to know you as?"

Despite all her training, Faith still found herself terrified of this man. He took everything from her, whether he meant to or not. She felt like a child yet again, when it all happened in the first place. But, she told herself now, he didn't realize who she was, who she really was.

A low chuckle sounded from the cracked lips that Faith could now see from under the hood. It sent a new wave of shivers over her. The sound rang in her ears and she swore that with the chuckle, she could hear the screams of all those he had killed.

The chuckle subsided and Lord Voldemort spoke again in an amused voice. "It pleases me greatly to know that the renowned slayer of vampires and demons sits fearfully at my feet. I assume that you know about me and know that there is no way that you will be able to get out of this alive unless you are to join my cause."

This time, Faith's fears dissipated. No matter her fear, she swore to herself that she would never give in to this atrocious man. So she told him that, at least she started to, "I will nev..."

"Silence." Lord Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed at her so quickly even Faith did not realize what was happening. Faith found herself unable to continue talking. As she attempted to make words come out, Voldemort spoke again, "As you are a mythical creature, you will be accepted into my world with high ranks. You will no longer hide in secret. I need your help to recruit the tribes of demons around the British Isles to come to my side."

Faith grew angrier. With no voice to protest and shoot rude remarks in his direction, Faith was now fuming. If she could get to him, get her hands on him, she could kill him.

"I will come back tonight to receive your answer." Lord Voldemort turned toward the way he came.

Faith decided right there that she had no other way out, like he said, and if she could take him down now, she would go down with a bang. She even mused that this way she wouldn't have to face her father again. On the down side, it also meant that she wouldn't get to have mind-blowing sex with Charlie either. Yay for the pros and damn for the cons. Either way, she had made up her mind.

Soundlessly, she pounced up, ignoring the deep pain inside her body, and lashed out forward, grabbing his neck between her arms, and twisting her hand up to clutch his head with one hand to snap his neck. But before she could twist the head around, she found herself flying backward at high speeds. She slammed hard into the back wall, causing fragments of the crumbling wall and ceiling to fall atop her as she fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Lord Voldemort kept walking, but his now booming voice sounded even as he walked away. "I hope you will change your mind. But I can see that it might take a little persistence. I will see you later." The dungeon like door shut behind him, leaving Faith broken in the darkness.

Charlie Weasley walked down the busy London streets with a transfigured umbrella over his head. He cursed the country of Great Britain for the piss poor weather. But now that Faith was back, Charlie could think of no reason strong enough to head back to Romania and continue his life there, even the putrid weather. No, now that Faith was back, there was nothing that could keep him away from finding her again.

And as Faith had yet to send any word to him, he went out to find her. He wasn't a patient man, at least, when it came to the wild brunette. So be damned, she'll see him again, whether she wanted to or not. And Charlie promised this time he wouldn't let her go. He'd make her settle down and live his happily ever after. Chains included, if needed.

Charlie spotted the sign over a nice looking building, matching the words written on a small piece of paper that Bill had given him. The two had ransacked the forgotten bag after the chaos of the attack on Heathrow had calmed. With the new news of the wizarding vampires and the alliance of vampires with Voldemort, Charlie feared for Faith's safety beyond all else.

With the bag thrown over his shoulder, Charlie stepped up to the door and entered.

A young woman looked up as he entered. Seeing the young man, she grinned, flashing her teeth. "Hellooo! I'm Rachel and how can I help you?"

Charlie sent a small smile in her direction as he put down his umbrella before walking over to Rachel at the desk. "Hello, I am looking for Faith. Is she here?"

The moment that the name Faith sounded from his lips, the girl's smile dropped and her eyes rolled. "What's with that girl? She's crazy!"

Charlie chose to remain quiet. But, he smiled, happy to know he had found the right place. So close.

Then Rachel shook her head. "But yeah, she split a few days ago." As an aftermath, she added, "Sorry. Why were you looking for her?"

Charlie didn't answer her. His smile dropped and he now had no leads as to where she was. "Where did she go?"

The girl shrugged. "Probably back to Cleveland." She then bit her lip and became serious. "At least, she probably tried to." She then leant in. "You heard about the attacks right?"

Charlie nodded, now speechless, his mouth dry, throat burning, and he could feel his life slipping from him right now. No, she couldn't have been there. She couldn't have. His eyes bore into Rachel's desperate for him to tell him that.

Rachel looked at him with shock, seeing his frantic eyes. "I'm going to beep Mr. Giles, he's head of our cooperation. I feel like you two should talk."

Charlie shook his head. "No! Tell me what happened!" He demanded loudly. "Please," He added softly, barely able to choke the word out. "Please."

Rachel nodded and brought her hand back. "She's not in Cleveland, we already called. She's known to break, but we can't find her." She then looked him in the eye and measured how much he knew. Very simply, still looking in his eyes, she added, "by any means."

Charlie looked down, staring at nothing. No, this couldn't be happening.

Rachel took another breath and continued, "In our line of work, this happens. It sucks but it happens. We have means to find things though and we can't find the body either. It's as if it simply disappeared. So she could be somewhere we can't reach through with our ways."

Charlie looked back at her with a frown on his face. "What are you saying?"

Rachel looked him in the eye, her blue eyes showing a level of experience that he swore he had seen in Faith's eyes plenty of times. "I'm saying there is still hope. There is always hope."

* * *

**Note: **I know. I'm sorry.

**I heart reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**As Legend Tells It**

**Rating:** PG 13 - T

**Pairings: **mentions of and eventually Faith/Charlie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, canon storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** With plaguing thoughts of 'What Ifs,' Sirius Black needs to find out the truth of what happened to his beloved wife and daughters. And maybe, just maybe, he'll find them again- or at least one of them.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**And People Fought and People Died**

Severus Snape walked into the dark lord's chambers with a slight limp. Even with the potions he cooked up for himself, the hybrid vampires had done their damage well. Thankfully, his face was covered with the dark cloak, hiding the bruises and fresh scars. So when he entered the crowded room, no one noted the shape he was in.

However, when Voldemort stood up, he turned to Snape with a viscous smile. "My dear Severus, I can see that my vampires did quite a toll on you."

With an expressionless face, voice, and mind, he simply gave a nod. "Yes, milord."

Voldemort smiled wider, a smile that was laced in an evil so deep that even the devil had its panties in a twist. Taking his eyes from the spy, he swiftly moved his deep red eyes across his followers, the wizarding ones. Snape glanced across them as well, only moving his head a fraction of an inch to keep from drawing any attention to him doing this. He noted the growing numbers.

The new recruits were what interested Snape. He kept tolls, both for his own sake and for that of the order. What most deeply impacted him were the faces of the few boys still attending Hogwarts. It was both unfortunate for them and for him. He was now going to be watched closer and closer. They knew of his alliance to the Dark Lord, he would now be the liaison for these students.

After a few moments of silence and another member walking through the door, Voldemort finally spoke, "I am very pleased to see you all here today. I am especially delighted to see the young faces amongst the old. I brought you all here today to share the advancements that have taken place. As we speak, there is an army of vampires now allying with us. " The followers who had not been privy to this information let out small gasps and murmured amongst themselves. Voldemort relished in the surprise for a few seconds before becoming agitated by their distraction. "Silence!" He shouted, instantly turning all faces toward him. No one disobeyed this.

"I will also be sending some of you to the Fenir Greyback in the north and a few others to several demon tribes in the area. I do not promise your return in both of these missions. But I rely on you to make the alliance and you will be rewarded greatly with your success." Voldemort then listed several names issuing these people to their selected duties. Severus knew he would not be on the list. He would not be sacrificed on this type of assignment.

Finally, the meeting came to a close and Voldemort beckoned Severus forward as the masses fell out and went about their missions or regular daily lives. The few students gave Severus slight nods as they pushed each other around leaving the room and heading back to Hogwarts castle via Hogsmede. Severus did not return the nods, merely walked forward to his dark lord.

He bowed his head just slightly and he saw the pleasure on Lord Voldemort's face. "I do hope your body returns to its best soon, you would be a most unfortunate loss on the battlefield."

Severus nodded. "There is no worry. My body will heal."

"Good." Voldemort answered before talking shop. Severus shared the information of the latest Order meeting and his last encounter with the vampires. The prior information being what interested Voldemort the most. He was unworried about the thick security that the order now issued. They too, had seen new recruits in recent months.

But even still, that was not the reason Voldemort had beckoned him over. "I have another duty for you, Severus. One that I believe you will be particularly skilled in. I believe Lucius would also qualify, but, I believe he may get too carried away with what I ask."

Severus waited for him to continue. Whatever Voldemort asked, he would follow. It was unfortunate, but he had long ago pushed his morals aside. "Which is what, milord?"

Voldemort folded his hands in his lap, now sitting in his throne-like chair. He leaned in. "I have recently acquired someone who would be a great asset in this war to me. I need her broken. She will not be easy. But they all break if enough pressure is issued. And if all else fails, I believe you have earned yourself a nice reward." Voldemort smirked. "And she is quite nice at that."

Severus Snape kept his face blank. He nodded. "Of course, milord."

Voldemort clapped his thin hands together once and smiled. "Wonderful, Severus. She is in the dungeons below." Voldemort then turned to another member to issue forward, before turning back to Severus. "Start tonight."

Severus knew that was the last he cared to pay attention to him. He didn't need affirmation. He knew Severus would do what he would say.

And he did. Two hours later.

The two hours he gathered supplies and potions and readied his mind. It was never easy. As he positioned each silver tool into his bag, he wondered as to why the Dark Lord always chose him for assignments such as these. A part of him wondered if he knew what side he stood for. So the Dark Lord teased him, knowing that deep inside his emotionless facade, he cared, he really did. So the Dark Lord pushed and prodded thinking that one-day, Severus would break and refuse to follow through on what he was order to do. Because like Voldemort said, everyone broke.

But Severus vowed that he wouldn't. It wasn't time yet. It was never time, not till Voldemort was long since buried and dead for sure. So he would play his part for this indefinite time and be the man that no one truly trusted.

As he walked down the stone corridor, he calmed his mind and emptied it of feelings and thoughts. It was something he was overly skilled in. And the moment he put his hand on the door handle and pushed, he was prepared to break who ever sat on the other side of the door; whether she be a elderly women deserving far worse or an innocent girl whose only crime was being brought into the world during this time of war.

He hadn't counted on what he would see.

He walked in to spot a heap of a body fallen against the far wall. Although dark, Severus was able to make out the brown-haired figure. She was young, he could tell that even with her dark hair sprawled across her face. From the looks of her size, she seemed to be fit and, like Voldemort had said, quite nice.

At least this time, it wasn't a child, neither was there anyone to watch, being tortured by seeing rather than being inflicted upon with pain. Small things like that let his mind rest.

Severus calmly laid his tools on a table, not paying any attention to the body on the floor. When he turned around, his wand in hand, to lift her over and into a chair, he spotted her face. Her head was now tilted up, an eye showed throw the hair which still covering most of her face. That one eyed showed an anger that he had seen in many eyes over the last twenty years. It didn't faze him.

"Like I told Mr. I-look-like-a-snake," the woman hissed under her breath." "I'm not joining some fucking wack job."

Severus raised an eyebrow under his mask and his thin lips turned just slightly upwards. She was quite nice, but very mouthy. It was a change from the crying and screaming he usually encountered. With a low voice, he told her, "I am not here to convince you to join him. I am here to show you what will happen when you refuse."

And he was ready to do just that. Until he saw the girl's partly revealed face widen and form the shape of an "oh," replacing what had been fear and anger. He frowned confused. What had been the cause of this twist?

Faith lifted herself, her hand pushing against the ground, sticky with her own blood. Sitting up fully, she then wiped the hair from her face, now looking at the dark clad figure in an entire new light. He couldn't be. "Sevi?"

Severus snapped his head to the face in front of him. He looked at the face in front of him and, for the first time in a long time, he found himself at a complete loss of thought. "Faith?" He questioned, his voice just coming out as a soft mutter from under his breath. He didn't need to know the answer. He knew it was her. Without a doubt, he knew. Fore no one else called him that. No one he could think of looked at him the way she did, with a look of hope and relief and the complete trust that he would save her and make it all okay.

And so much of him wished that he could do that for her. When she nodded her head, hearing his question clearly with her slayer enhanced hearing, he wanted to reach out and take her away and keep her safe. But he couldn't. He felt himself breaking but he wouldn't. Even the situation right here wouldn't break him.

He closed his eyes and he felt something come to his eye, something he didn't feel like he would ever feel again, not after news of Lily's death. He still saw this young woman as that seven-year-old little girl that had come to Hogwarts following her mother's death. He still remembered her soulless face that reminded him too much of himself. He had hated her. Every part of his body had hated those two little girls.

But that face, each time he saw it, he felt like that child shouldn't be wearing the face that he wore. No child should wear that face.

And that one night he found her wandering the halls, he let a part of him show that he rarely let slip. For that first time that he saw a smile grace her small face, inwardly, he felt like he had won a million galleons having placed it there. It was at that moment that the two had formed a bond that no one could explain.

He would like to credit himself for the reason she was placed in Slytherin; she didn't want to belong to the house that he hated. Some times she would come down to his chambers at night, knock softly at the portrait leading to his rooms and tell him of these horrific dreams she would have. He would hold her and tell her that he dreamed horrible things as well. But other nights, she would come down to his rooms just to get a hug and she would whisper that she had dreamed that he was her real daddy and that a sweet woman with red hair was her mummy and that them and Raina lived in a pretty cottage all together and were happy.

Those nights hurt him worst of all, because he couldn't help but wish that too.

But now, the little girl, who had been to him like a daughter, lay in front of him and he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes to try to hide that look from his mind. He bowed his head and tried to will that tear to trace its way back up his check, back into his eye, and roll back into his head and dry up, never to fall again. But it didn't, it slid down his pale check, rolled over his chin, and dropped down to the stone ground.

Faith watched the teardrop as it hit the ground, as if it had been a bomb rather than a drop of salty water. She stared at the spot for a moment. Her face was a mix of emotions that changed too fast for Severus to read. But then her brown eyes looked up at him, hitting him with more guilt that he felt himself capable of possessing. She understood.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

Faith didn't need his words to know that he was. Nor did she blame him, not in the least. She understood, she forgave him. And her eyes told Severus that too.

But Severus wished she didn't because he could barely bring himself to turn around, raise his wand, and whisper "Stupify." Before bringing her over to the chair and both strapping her in with tangible means and sending a spell at her to keep her tied down magically as well.

He leaned into her ear as he clasped the final strap and whispered in it. "It would be worse if anyone else did it," Telling her this to try to convince himself that this was for the best, him doing it rather than anyone else. And she understood this, her eyes had since the moment his tear dropped. Partly, this made him feel worse. Because she wouldn't hate him for this, she didn't hate him at all, not yet. She trusted him, even still. Why?

Severus turned to the table and with a shaky hand lifted up a thin piece of metal. He turned back and took a step to now position himself in front of her. He leaned down on his knees and stared helplessly into her face, those eyes watching him, knowing what was coming. Unsteady hands brought the tool forward and he had to close his eyes as it drove into Faith's finger, splitting her fingernail from her flesh.

**I Heart Reviews! **


End file.
